Les garçons ont le parfum des roses
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Enji Todoroki fait tout ce qu'il faut pour se racheter auprès de sa famille et leur montrer qu'il n'est pas le salopard qu'ils pensent. Mais un Hawks débarquant sans prévenir vient tout compliquer. Presque la cinquantaine, c'est bien trop tard pour découvrir ce genre de choses sur soi-même.
1. Mei Kwei Lu

**Hello hello !**

**J'ai beaucoup trop de projets en ce moment, mais on va faire comme si je pouvais tous les mettre à jour en même temps. Pour celui-ci, j'ai eu l'idée durant ma lecture des derniers scans du manga (donc oui, ça va spoiler un pitit peu... beaucoup même) et elle refusait de quitter ma tête, donc comme elle est relativement courte, je me suis dit, allez, on va l'écrire, yolo, tout ça. Nous voilà donc en route pour trois petits chapitres.**

**Petit warning avant de commencer : ce premier chapitre contient principalement du smut, du lemon, de la fesse, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Sur les autres chapitres, ça va se calmer un peu.**

**My Hero Academia ne m'appartient toujours pas, comme vous vous en doutez.**

**Et pour finir, en petit fond sonore pour ceux qui aiment ça, je vous propose _Toi et Moi_ de Paradis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La maison était vide. Ou plutôt, elle était pleine de fantômes, qui faisaient craquer le bois et trembler les shôji. Les enfants étaient partis en début de soirée, la veille, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Une tasse de thé à la main, Enji Todoroki passait en revue les rapports comptables de son agence de héros. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à redire. Son équipe d'experts avait été triée sur le volet et tenue à la même rigueur que les autres acolytes. Le thé, lui, était trop chaud, et amer maintenant que Fuyumi n'était plus là pour le préparer. Mais il s'en contentait. À partir de maintenant, il devrait se débrouiller sans elle, et s'habituer à la solitude de sa grande maison. Cela faisait partie du long processus de pénitence qu'il estimait mériter. Petit à petit, il parviendrait à remonter dans leur estime ou, au moins, à réparer un peu les immenses torts qu'il avait causés.

Trois coups retentirent. Enji leva la tête ; il les avait sûrement rêvés. Mais trois autres suivirent bientôt et il dût se rendre à l'évidence : on frappait à sa porte. Dans un grognement, il quitta la chaleur confortable du kotatsu pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure pareille ? Sans doute un de ses enfants qui avait oublié quelque affaire personnelle et tenait absolument à le récupérer, même à vingt-et-une heures trente passées. Mais ce n'était ni Fuyumi, ni Natsuo, ni Shouto qui patientait sur le palier, non. Enji reconnut la silhouette familière à l'ombre que ses ailes découpaient sur le patio.

— J'ai amené du chow mein et du mei kwei lu ! s'exclama Hawks sans même prendre le temps de le saluer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme-oiseau brandit un sac plastique et une longue boîte rouge ornée de caractères chinois. Enji soupira. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ce soir. D'un coup sec, il lui claqua la porte au nez, espérant que cela suffirait à faire comprendre à cet invité surprise qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

— Je vais rester là jusqu'à tu m'ouvres la porte, chantonna Hawks de l'autre côté.

Enji hésita. Il ne doutait pas que Hawks était bel et bien capable de patienter jusqu'à l'aube s'il lui refusait l'accès à sa maison. Une question lui vint soudain : pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple visite de courtoisie, pas à cette heure-ci. Il repensa au manifeste annoté qu'il lui avait transmis. Oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Hawks devait sans doute lui faire une révélation cruciale, qui ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain.

— C'est bon, entre.

Hawks lui adressa un sourire et pénétra à sa suite dans le couloir. Enji le guida vers le salon, où il s'empressa de ranger toute sa paperasse. Le ménage aussi, il devrait s'y habituer. Pas question d'engager du personnel ; il devait surmonter cette épreuve seul. Pendant ce temps, Hawks sortait du sachet plastique des nouilles aux légumes dans des boîtes en carton et deux petits verres. Il les remplit d'alcool, dont l'odeur de rose arrivait au nez d'Enji, même à l'autre bout de la table.

—Santé ! s'exclama-t-il en lui en tendant un.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Enji n'avait pas bu d'alcool aussi fort — il était l'alcool tout court, question de santé — et dût retenir une grimace à la première gorgée. Comme Hawks termina le sien cul sec, il décida finalement d'en faire de même, histoire de ne pas perdre la face. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge, d'une chaleur dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ses flammes, auxquelles il s'était accoutumé avec les années. Hawks s'empressa de le resservir, mais cette fois, il but doucement, et ne trempait ses lèvres dans la liqueur qu'entre deux bouchées. Hawks parlait de tout et de rien, des illuminations en ville et du gang de voyous qu'il avait arrêté plus tôt dans la journée. La plupart de ce qu'il racontait rentrait par une oreille d'Enji pour ressortir tout de suite par l'autre, même quand il s'efforçait d'être attentif. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour écouter.

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? l'interrompit-il, au milieu d'une anecdote dont il n'avait rien suivi.

Hawks le dévisagea un instant, puis descendit de nouveau son verre d'un seul trait. Il le remplit de nouveau aussitôt et fit de même pour celui d'Enji, qui se demanda où avait bien pu passer son contenu.

— Pour discuter et manger des nouilles, répondit-il, avec un geste en direction de leur repas. Aucune raison particulière, j'avais juste envie de venir.

Enji fronça les sourcils. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple… Pourtant, Hawks était là depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et n'avait pas encore eu l'air de vouloir passer aux confidences. Peut-être n'était-il là que pour une visite de courtoisie, après tout. Et si c'était le cas, il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille tout de suite.

— Hawks, écoute…

— Keigo.

— Quoi ?

— On n'est pas au travail, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Il posa son visage au creux de sa main et lui adressa de nouveau un large sourire, qui contraignit Enji à se plonger de nouveau dans son verre. L'appeler par son prénom, et puis quoi encore… Ils n'étaient pas des enfants, et encore moins des amants.

— C'est calme, ici, fit remarquer Hawks — enfin, Keigo. Je croyais que tu vivais avec tes enfants.

— Ils n'habitent plus ici.

Keigo laissa échapper un « Oh » et haussa les épaules. Il continua à déblatérer sur tout et rien, tandis qu'Enji tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur autre chose. Car cet échange a priori banal venait de lui faire réaliser une chose essentielle : ils étaient seuls. L'étaient et le resteraient toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Personne ne ferait son entrée pour les interrompre. Et c'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Keigo. Il avait retiré son habituel blouson beige et ne portait qu'un t-shirt près du corps. Rien d'aussi moulant que son uniforme de héros, mais il ne laissait pas tant de place que cela à l'imagination. Enji évitait tant qu'il pouvait de le fixer, conscient des images qu'il faisait naître dans son esprit. Au début de leur collaboration, cela avait été facile de passer outre, mais plus le temps passait, plus il devenait clair que Hawks désirait passer du temps avec lui. Enji chassa comme il le put la voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait toutes ces choses qu'il pourrait lui faire.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas avec précision quelles étaient ces choses. Il en avait une vague idée, comme tout le monde, mais ne s'était jamais intéressé aux détails. Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot et savait très bien ce qu'était un homosexuel. Certains de ces admirateurs faisaient partie de cette faune-là. Certains de ses collègues aussi, à qui il suffisait d'un verre ou deux pour se délier la langue et évoquer leurs passions, souvent secrètes, dans la sécurité du secret professionnel. Enji savait ce qu'ils faisaient derrière les portes closes, il maîtrisait la théorie la plus basique. Mais il n'avait jamais saisi l'intérêt de ces unions sans fruit, si ce n'était l'éphémère plaisir qu'elles procuraient. Il n'était pas des leurs. Il avait eu quatre enfants pour le prouver. Pourtant, quand il regardait Keigo, qu'il laissait glisser ses yeux le long de sa nuque, de ses lèvres ou qu'il se surprenait à baisser les yeux pour apprécier la courbe de ses fesses, il sentait bouillir en lui quelque chose de nouveau, il n'avait jamais ressenti pour Rei, même dans leurs moments les plus intimes.

Keigo leva la tête et il fut clair qu'il se savait observé. Il interrogea Enji du regard, la tête penchée sur le côté comme un chaton confus. Devant l'absence de réponse, il porta de nouveau son verre à sa bouche.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire.

—Tu es vraiment minuscule, marmonna Enji sans réfléchir. Je pourrais faire le tour de ta taille avec mes mains…

Keigo marqua une pause, puis vira au rouge brique avant d'avaler de travers et d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Pendant qu'il s'étouffait, Enji comprit l'énormité qu'il venait de lâcher. Il réfléchit à un moyen de détromper son collègue, de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mal formulé sa phrase et que ses intentions étaient des plus nobles à son égard — ce qui était un mensonge, évidemment, mais cela, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir —, mais tout ce à quoi il songeait ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Finalement, il décida que le mieux à faire était de prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Pendant toutes ses tergiversations, Keigo avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Enji s'attendait à ce que, gêné par ses propos déplacés, Keigo décide qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé. Cela aurait été la meilleur chose à faire. Mais bien sûr, cela aurait sous-entendu que Hawks était une personne sensée, qui faisait toujours ce qu'il convenait de faire et pas exactement ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. À la place, il lui lança une œillade enjôleuse, les lèvres pincées dans un large sourire.

— Viens tester ta théorie, alors.

Il fallait dire quelque chose. Retrouver son calme, son sérieux, son professionnalisme et lui indiquer, avec politesse mais fermeté, qu'il serait mieux pour eux deux s'ils se disaient au revoir maintenant et prétendait que rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Cela laissa le temps à Keigo de se hisser sur le kotatsu et de glisser lentement vers lui. D'habitude, Enji se serait formalisé de ce manquement aux bonnes manières mais en le voyant dans cette position, le brouillard envahit son esprit.

Les quelques verres qu'ils venaient de partager n'expliquaient pas cette aise si naturelle. Il avait sans doute déjà fait ce genre de choses, lui. Il se l'imagina ainsi, à quatre pattes, mais nu, en compagnie d'un homme sans visage, à la silhouette indistincte. Tout son corps était secoué à chaque coup de reins, rythmés par les râles et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait au visage une grimace délicieuse, les traits tordus par le plaisir qu'on lui infligeait. Enji tenta en vain de se calmer, de se rappeler qu'il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là, qu'il était un homme normal, avec une femme normale et des enfants normaux.

Une fois arrivé à lui, Keigo, assis sur le bord de la table, s'approcha encore un peu. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ; il ne faudrait qu'un geste, qu'une pulsion maladroite pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Enji s'efforça de ne pas imaginer leur texture. Elles seraient plus petites que les siennes, plus douces aussi, et sa langue serait chaude et humide. Lassé d'attendre, Keigo se saisit des mains d'Enji, qui se laissa faire, et les enroula autour de sa taille. Elles n'en faisait pas le tour, bien sûr, mais semblait gigantesques sur le ventre mince. Enji sentit le frisson dont la vague naquit autour de ses doigts et remonta le long du dos de Keigo jusqu'au bout de ses ailes. En les voyant ainsi trembler, Enji ressentit l'envie d'y passer ses doigts et de les faire encore tressaillir. Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit-il en reculant juste assez pour éviter que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Tu as trop bu.

— Je me sens en pleine possession de mes moyens, moi. Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

— Arrête ça. Je pourrais être ton père.

— Et alors ? répliqua Keigo. Tu veux que je t'appelle « Daddy » ?

Enji répondit par un grognement. Sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites et il ne voulait surtout pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait le lendemain. Des années de discipline lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux un peu de frustration sur le moment et des effets bénéfiques à long terme que l'inverse. Toute sa vie, il avait su se priver de petits plaisirs insignifiants pour le bien de ses ambitions.

— Je suis sérieux. Rentre chez toi.

Keigo l'observa un instant avant de comprendre qu'en effet, Enji ne plaisantait pas. Dans un soupir, il se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau, Enji ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. La voix de sa conscience était de retour, mais cette fois-ci, elle hurlait. Elle voulait se faire entendre, qu'il ne rate pas une miette de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Si tu le laisses partir maintenant, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Elle le lui répéta, en boucle, toujours plus fort, sans lui laisser le loisir de l'ignorer.

— Bonne soirée, dit Keigo en ouvrant le shôji. Désolé si j'ai pu te mettre mal à l'aise.

Les jambes d'Enji bougèrent toute seule. Une impulsion inconsciente au fond de son cerveau, une simple pulsion animale incontrôlable, le releva d'un bond. Il se sentait à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait couru le cent mètres. Keigo lui lança un regard confus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Enji lâcha les rênes et cessa de se soucier de ce qui était le mieux pour laisser la place à ce qu'il voulait. Ce ne serait qu'une nuit, se promit-il. Une seule nuit, une seule fois. Ensuite, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il attrapa d'une main la nuque de Keigo et de l'autre sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et il sentit contre sa bouche des lèvres fines, douces malgré le froid. Le contact contre lui de ce corps si semblable et pourtant si différent du sien acheva de dresser son sexe dans son pantalon. Keigo le sentait contre sa hanche, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais loin de le repousser, il l'attira encore un peu plus à lui et approfondit leur baiser. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement quand la main d'Enji descendit vers sa fesse, qu'il pressa avec force.

— Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Keigo entre deux baisers.

— Certain.

Cette réponse agit comme un signal pour Keigo qui, d'une pression sur ses épaules, le fit se rasseoir avant de grimper à califourchon sur ses genoux. Sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser, il retira son manteau et le jeta un peu plus loin. Enji se laissait faire, sans savoir où il devait poser ses mains, ce qu'il pouvait toucher et de quelle manière. Quand il sentait l'érection de Keigo appuyée contre son ventre, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui arracher tous ses vêtements et le prendre sans attendre, sentir sa chair brûlante se serrer autour de sa queue. Mais il voulait aussi prendre son temps, profiter de sa présence le plus longtemps possible et le noyer dans le plaisir. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.

Il saisit entre ses dents le téton qui se dessinait sous le t-shirt gris de Keigo, et le sentit se tendre à ce contact. Il repoussa ses mains qui arrachait les boutons pression — pas trop vite, surtout, pas trop vite — et mordilla, lécha, suçota à travers le tissu, qui se gorgea de salive. Keigo serrait se doigts sur ses épaules, enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair à travers la chemise. D'un geste sec, il colla leurs deux bassins et se délecta du mouvement de balancier qui agita aussitôt son partenaire. Il ne faisait aucun doute maintenant qu'il n'en était pas à sa première fois. Combien d'expérience de ce type un homme aussi jeune pouvait-il avoir ?

Keigo plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux d'Enji tandis qu'il défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. La convoitise y brillait comme un feu de Bengale. Enji, lui, se demandait encore s'il était vraiment sur le point de faire ça ; de sauter le pas, enfin. Chaque fibre de son être le désirait et à cet instant, il aurait abandonné même sa place de numéro un pour pouvoir le toucher encore, l'entendre gémir encore, l'embrasser, le posséder.

— Tu as l'air terrifié, souffla Keigo.

— Je n'ai encore jamais rien fait de tel…

Il ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Le murmure rauque et saccadé qui venait de franchir ses lèvres n'avait rien à voir avec son ton habituel. Il se sentait possédé, contrôlé par la fièvre qui envahissait jusqu'à la moindre petite cellule de son corps.

— Alors laisse-moi te guider.

Keigo l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Cette sensation presque inconnue — Rei n'avait jamais aimé cela — lui parut étrange, divinement bizarre. Enji passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Keigo, qui s'échinait à défaire sa ceinture. Il descendit le long de sa nuque, apprécia la rondeur et la fermeté de ses épaules, puis continua jusqu'à ses omoplates. Keigo poussa un long râle de plaisir quand les mains d'Enji rencontrèrent les minuscules plumes à la racine de ses ailes. Elles étaient douces, plus douces encore que ses cheveux, et réagissaient individuellement à son contact.

Aussitôt la boucle de ceinture défaite, Keigo rompit leur baiser pour descendre d'un étage. Le coeur d'Enji manqua un battement. Il savait parfaitement ce qui viendrait à présent. Cela aussi, ce serait pour lui une première. Fasciné, sans jamais penser à respirer, il regarda Keigo baisser l'élastique de son boxer, pour révéler son sexe durci et rougi par le sang. Le froid envahit ses jambes et les fourmis le bout de ses doigts tandis que tout se concentrait en un seul point de son corps.

Il renversa la tête en arrière au premier coup de langue et dût user de tout son self-control pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Des soupirs lui échappaient, incontrôlables, tandis qu'il s'habituait peu à peu à la sensation d'une bouche autour de son membre. Keigo prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer ; il ralentissait et accélérait à un rythme donc lui seul possédait le secret, observait ses réactions, freinait encore une fois pour repartir de plus belle. De sa main libre, il défit sa braguette pour se débarrasser de son pantalon.

— Passe-moi mon manteau.

Enji mit quelques longues secondes à comprendre le sens de cette demande, trop occupé à observer, dans un état proche de l'hypnose, le filet de salive qui partait de son gland jusqu'à la lèvre inférieure de Keigo. Jamais il n'avait eu sous les yeux d'image aussi obscène. Il finit tout de même par lui tendre la veste beige et Keigo fouilla dans la poche pour en tirer une minuscule boîte carrée. Il en sortit deux paquets brillants, l'un qui contenait du lubrifiant, et l'autre qu'Enji identifia immédiatement comme un préservatif.

— Tu avais tout prévu ? Petit démon…

— Quoi ? Non… répondit Keigo, interloqué. On me les a donnés à la journée de prévention qu'on m'a demandé de parrainer l'autre jour. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu… tu m'écoutes pas quand je parle ?

Enji ne sut que répondre, mais Keigo ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, il reprit où il s'était arrêté. Il plongea ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant entre ses cuisses et, même si de là où il se trouvait, Enji ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, il le devinait aisément. Il le regarda faire tout en passant sa main le long de ses ailes. Keigo le saisit par le poignet et prit son pouce entre ses lèvres. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. De sa main libre, Enji serra le poing ; il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le voulait tout de suite. Pourtant, il se força à ne pas bouger, à se montrer patient. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire mal par trop d'empressement et d'inexpérience.

Enfin, dans un soupir de contentement, Keigo se redressa et vint se coller tout contre lui. Sa peau était moite et brûlante, son souffle erratique. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Enji se réveilla le lendemain bien plus tard que l'heure habituelle. Bien que dissimulé par les nuages, le soleil était déjà levé dans le ciel. Keigo ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Sans qu'Enji se souvienne parfaitement comment, ils avaient migré vers une des chambres au cours de la soirée, la plus proche du salon. Sans les meubles, difficile de savoir avec précision de laquelle il s'agissait. Sans doute celle de Natsuo ou bien de Shôto.

Enji se releva péniblement, les souvenirs de la veille plein la tête. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un, encore et encore. Les cris de plaisir de Keigo tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, les injonctions à aller plus vite, toujours plus vite et plus fort et plus profond et son nom murmuré sur le ton de la supplication, tout cela lui arrivait toujours aux oreilles. Mais la nuit était finie à présent, le jour était là et Keigo était parti. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. C'était exactement ce qu'Enji avait prévu et cela lui évitait l'embarras du réveil tous les deux. Pourtant, à ce moment, sa résolution ne lui semblait plus si raisonnable et il sentait le manque entre ses bras. Tout en enfilant son boxer, il s'imagina ouvrir les yeux aux côtés de Keigo, le regarder dormir et le serrer contre lui. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils pourraient avoir une relation stable, tous les deux, au contraire, même. Mais rien ne les aurait empêché d'essayer, si seulement il l'avait retenu. Mais voilà, c'était trop tard.

Le shôji coulissa et laissa apparaître Keigo, en sous-vêtements, une brosse à dents coincée entre les lèvres. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, sans un mot.

— Tu n'es pas parti ?

— Non, répondit Keigo, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Ch'suis allé boire un coup. Ch'ai trouvé cha dans j'un placard de la challe de bains, elle était neuffve, ch'espère que tu m'en feux pas…

Sans un mot, Enji franchit la courte distance qui les séparait. Il lui retira la brosse à dents de la bouche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans se préoccuper de la mousse mentholée qui vint se perdre dans sa barbe de trois jours.

— Tu feux qu'on aille prendre une douche enchemble ?

— Avec plaisir.

Enji n'était pas toujours certain qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée. C'était un pari risqué, d'entamer une telle relation, avec un collègue qui plus est. S'ils décidaient vraiment de se mettre ensemble, il faudrait affronter la presse, qui s'en donnerait à coeur joie, ainsi que l'opinion publique. Mais Enji était à des années-lumière de s'en soucier sérieusement. Pour l'instant, il comptait profiter d'une matinée tranquille en compagnie de Keigo. Le reste pouvait bien attendre.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, Keigo devant et Enji sur ses talons, qui couvrait sa nuque de baisers.

— Ah, tu me chatouilles ! protesta Keigo en s'arrêtant net.

— Je vais faire bien plus que te chatouiller, crois-moi…

Il l'embrassa de plus belle et en profita pour passer ses mains le long de son dos. Mais Keigo semblait d'un seul coup bien moins réceptif. Il ne bougeait plus un doigt, la tête tournée vers l'entrée. Enji releva la tête et jeta un oeil par dessus l'aile rouge pour voir ce qui pouvait bien l'accaparer de la sorte.

Une sensation de froide terreur l'envahit quand il les aperçut. Dans le vestibule, ses trois enfants, Natsuo, Shouto et Fuyumi, ainsi que ses deux stagiaires, Bakugou Katsuki et Midoriya Izuku les observaient.


	2. Marasquin

Hawks dût faire un effort conscient pour ne pas lâcher la brosse à dents. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas les entendre entrer ? Toute la famille était réunie là, figée dans une stupéfaction coite, à l'exception de Katsuki Bakugou qui, lui, était tordu dans le fou rire du siècle. Personne n'osait bouger le moindre muscle, rappelant à Hawks les confrontations silencieuses des westerns. Ce serait à qui décide de tirer le premier. Et ce premier fut Natsuo, l'aîné des fils Todoroki. Il lâcha les cartons aplatis qu'il tenait entre les mains et serra les poings, tandis qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir.

— Non mais, tu te fous de notre gueule ?!

La jeune fille — Fuyumi, si les souvenirs de Hawks ne le trompaient pas — tenta d'arrêter son frère mais le geste était trop timide et le garçon bien trop furieux.

— Donc c'était ça, le plan, en fait ? Tu nous a pas acheté cette maison pour te racheter ! Tout ce qui tu voulais, c'était nous chasser de là pour pouvoir être tranquille avec ton nouveau gigolo !

_Eh ho, je suis là et j'entends ce que tu dis, je te signale_, songea Hawks, sans toutefois l'exprimer à voix haute. Il comprenait bien que, dans cette situation, il n'avait pas à intervenir ; il s'agissait d'une histoire de famille, dans laquelle il n'avait pas à s'immiscer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait causée, mais il était clair que la rage de Natsuo était plus ancienne, et pas un simple coup de sang momentané. On n'avait pas ce genre de réaction face à une simple situation embarrassante.

— T'as vraiment honte de rien, ça me répugne ! Dire que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas…

— Natsuo, ça suffit maintenant. Calme-toi.

Fuyumi s'était elle aussi avancée d'un pas. Sa voix était douce mais ferme, et elle saisit d'une main délicate le poignet de son frère. Elle ne semblait pas en colère de prime abord, mais le regard glacial qu'elle lança à son père puis à Hawks les détrompèrent rapidement. Rarement Hawks avait vu autant de dégoût sur un visage.

— Non, je me calme pas, non ! hurla Natsuo en pointant Hawks du doigt. Tu sais qui c'est, ce gars-là ?! Tu sais qu'il a ton âge ? Ça pourrait être notre frère !

— Je sais, Natsu. Mais ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Enji, qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Hawks aurait pourtant cru qu'il réagirait, qu'il hausserait le ton et leur ferait comprendre que le moment était mal choisi pour débarquer, mais non. Il ne disait rien et pire, se laissait hurler dessus sans répliquer. Rarement dans sa vie s'était-il senti dans une telle position d'infériorité. Même lorsque Dabi l'avait forcé à se débarrasser de toutes ses plumes, il avait eu plus confiance en ses possibilités de répliquer. Mais là, que pouvait-il faire ? S'il ne disait rien, le conflit ne pouvait que se poursuivre. Mais s'il intervenait, il risquait fort de se mettre à dos Enji, qui n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à ses enfants, quand bien même aurait eu raison. Après tout, ils étaient deux adultes consentants, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qui leur chantait.

Fuyumi parvint finalement à calmer Natsuo, qui s'empressa de retourner dans l'entrée pour déplier les cartons qu'il avait apportés. Il disparut ensuite en compagnie de Shouto au fin fond d'un couloir perpendiculaire et Hawks fut plus que soulagé de réduire le nombre de ses opposants. Ne restait plus que les deux stagiaires, ainsi que Fuyumi, qui les fixait toujours avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Merci, Fuyumi, articula Enji d'une voix étranglée.

— Ne crois pas que j'approuve, répondit-elle avec une grimace. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es toujours marié à maman.

Hawks eut du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. D'après ce qu'il en savait, Enji était séparé de sa femme depuis des années et il était parti du principe qu'ils avaient divorcé bien avant. Une vague de dégoût le submergea. Il était devenu, sans le savoir, une de ces midinettes sans cervelle qui se laissent embobiner par des hommes mariés qui leur promettent monts et merveilles mais qui finissent invariablement par rejoindre le domicile conjugal une fois la nuit passée et la pulsion assouvie. Encore une fois, il attendit une réaction de la part d'Enji, mais rien. Toujours rien. Il avait gardé la main posée sur son épaule mais le frisson qu'elle provoquait n'était plus délicieux, non ; il était plein de bile amère et Hawks dut lutter pour ne pas s'en dégager et fuir à toutes jambes.

— On vient chercher quelques affaires, continua Fuyumi. Et tu as des conventions de stage à signer.

Le regard de Hawks croisa celui des deux lycéens. Il devait partir. S'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible avant que l'humiliation ne l'étouffe davantage. D'un geste vif, il bondit dans la salle de bains, cracha le peu de dentifrice qui lui restait dans la bouche, puis rejoignit la chambre pour y réunir toutes ses affaires. Ce mouvement soudain sortit Enji de sa torpeur, et il le suivit pour s'habiller lui aussi. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Quand Hawks fonça vers la sortie, il espéra à chaque pas qu'Enji le rattrape et lui fasse comprendre qu'il se méprenait sur la situation, que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple coup d'un soir qu'on s'efforcerait vite de cacher sous le tapis.

Mais Enji n'en fit rien.

Hawks passa les jours suivants dans un état de torpeur proche de la léthargie. Il oscillait entre la colère contre Enji et l'embarras d'avoir été utilisé puis jeté comme un vulgaire Kleenex. Dans une brusque montée de colère, il fracassa une de ses figurines d'Endeavor préférées — une des premières à avoir été commercialisées, une rareté qui se vendait à prix d'or entre collectionneurs avertis — contre le mur et passa le reste de la soirée à la recoller.

Le huitième jour, une distraction bienvenue pointa le bout de son nez. Twice, qui avait enfin un moment à lui, le contacta pour un nouveau cours sur la doctrine du Front de Libération du Paranormal, à laquelle il ne comprenait toujours rien. Sans hésiter un instant, il fonça au manoir de Re-destro. Tant qu'il se concentrait sur la lutte contre Shigaraki et sa bande, rien ne viendrait le tourmenter.

Les quartiers de l'escadron Genesis faisaient partie des moins surveillés de l'immense bâtisse. Si Re-destro accordait une protection toute particulière à ses propres lieutenants ainsi qu'à Shigaraki, il semblait évident qu'il ne portait pas les membres de l'Alliance originelle dans son coeur. Aussi laissait-il aller et venir la plupart des invités à cet étage, sans un chaperon pour suivre chacun de leurs pas.

Tandis que Hawks remontait le couloir jusqu'au grand salon qui lui servait accessoirement de salle de formation, la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit à quelques mètres devant lui. Ce qui aurait été un complet non-événement si celui qui en sortit n'avait pas été Shigaraki Tomura en personne. Shigaraki Tomura qui était censé se trouver en ce moment-même entre les mains du médecin qui lui avait promis d'augmenter ses pouvoirs de façon exponentielle.

Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'étira et poussa un long soupir de contentement.

— Eh ! s'exclama une voix masculine à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ça va pas de sortir comme ça ?!

Hawks reconnut tout de suite Dabi, qui ne tarda pas à apparaître lui aussi dans le couloir, les cheveux en bataille — du moins, plus que d'habitude — et des marques de draps plein le visage.

— Ça va, je veux juste prendre l'air. Tu l'as dit toi-même, y a personne aujourd'hui.

— Je m'en fous ! Tu sors pas avec cette tête !

Ils finirent enfin par remarquer la présence de Hawks et le visage de Dabi se décomposa. Shigaraki, lui, laissa échapper un « Oups » accompagné d'une grimace faussement embarrassée. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce type. Hawks ne l'avait aperçu que quelques fois, et de loin, mais il ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. L'explication ne tarda pas. Dans un répugnant craquement d'os, tout le corps de Shigaraki se déforma pour laisser la place à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau olive et aux formes plantureuses. Cette transformation ne sembla pas rasséréner Dabi, bien au contraire.

— Allez, c'est bon, fous le camp.

— Tssk tssk, répondit la femme en agitant l'index, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, mon chou.

Médusé, Hawks regarda Dabi sortir un rouleau de billets de dix mille yens de la poche de sa veste et en coller quatre entre les mains de la femme, qui les recompta en s'humectant le bout de l'index. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait un AVC sur le chemin et si ce qu'il voyait n'était que le dernier délire de son esprit mourant. Enfin, la femme tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

— Et tu me rappelles quand tu veux, trésor, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître à un angle de mur. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on me paye à faire la sieste.

Dabi fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se tourna vers Hawks, visiblement agacé. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Dabi ne le portait déjà pas dans son coeur, pas besoin de rajouter une couche de mauvaise humeur par dessus.

— Raconte ça à qui que ce soit, et on aura du poulet rôti au dîner, c'est clair ?

— Limpide.

Le premier réflexe de Hawks fut de s'en contrefiche. Après tout, sa vie sentimentale était suffisamment un calvaire pour qu'il n'aille pas s'intéresser à celle des autres. Mais d'un autre côté, se disait-il, il s'agissait là d'une information plus qu'intéressante pour sa mission. S'il existait ce genre de relations au sein de l'Alliance, il trouverait forcément un moyen de l'exploiter en sa faveur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'ailleurs ?

— Je viens voir Twice. Il a besoin de cours de soutien.

— Il est pas là, Twice.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Hawks chercha en vain toutes les excuses possibles pour rester encore un peu. Ces moments passés à leurs côtés étaient rares, il fallait qu'il en profite un maximum et surtout, qu'il ne rentre pas bredouille. Fort heureusement pour lui, Dabi décida de prendre les devants.

— Bon, si tu veux, on boit un coup en l'attendant. S'il est pas mort, il devrait être rentré d'ici une heure ou deux.

Hawks haussa les épaules dans une fausse désinvolture, avant de suivre Dabi jusqu'au salon. S'il n'avait plus rien à faire pour que les informations lui tombent dans le bec, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il s'installa dans le grand canapé de cuir vert tandis que Dabi farfouillait dans la mappemonde qui servait également de réserve.

— Marasquin ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant une grande bouteille translucide.

— Il est dix heures du matin…

— Tu me casses les couilles. Réponds par oui ou par non.

Hawks déglutit. Boire durant ce genre de mission n'était jamais une bonne idée et il avait eu son lot de frasques avec l'alcool. Mais mieux valait ne pas contredire Dabi, surtout quand il était d'une humeur aussi massacrante.

— Ouais, allez…

Dabi sortit deux tumblers de la mappemonde et les remplit du liquide clair jusqu'à la moitié. Hawks n'était pas certain que c'était ainsi que ça se buvait, mais se passa de tous commentaires. Il accepta le verre et fit semblant d'y tremper les lèvres de temps en temps. Il faudrait bien qu'il boive, à un moment ou un autre, mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Dabi, lui, se jeta dans le fauteuil et but à grandes gorgées. Ainsi, en pleine lumière, il semblait plus épuisé que jamais.

— Alors, comme ça, dit Hawks pour meubler le silence, tu paies des putes pour faire la sieste ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à le provoquer ainsi. D'habitude, il n'avait besoin d'aucune justification pour faire chier son monde, mais il savait s'arrêter quand la situation devenait plus dangereuse qu'amusante. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, comme durant cette soirée, où au lieu de réagir comme un adulte normalement constitué, il était grimpé sur la table pour se jeter sur son idole de toujours. S'il survivait à tout ça, se disait-il, il faudrait qu'il consulte pour ce problème d'impulsivité.

Dabi ne le réduit pas en cendres, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir et de remplir de nouveau son verre.

— Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu fermes ta gueule.

— J'ai dis que je n'en parlerai à personne d'autre, pas qu'on en parlerai pas entre nous.

Dabi soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Hawks, lui, se demandait comment il allait présenter la situation à ses contacts dans la police et surtout, quelle serait leur façon d'exploiter cette information. Il ne faisait aucun doute, après ce qu'il venait de voir, que leur relation dépassait la simple histoire de coucherie — du côté de Dabi, tout du moins — et quand bien même il prenait la pleine mesure de l'enjeu de sa mission, il ne savait pas s'il était parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée d'instrumentaliser une peine de coeur de la sorte. Restait à savoir si c'était son côté rationnel ou bien son propre ego blessé qui parlait.

— En quoi ça te regarde, de toute manière ?

— Oh, en rien. Mais tu sais à quel point je suis curieux. Je ne peux pas m'empeĉher de poser des questions sur tout. J'ignorais complètement que lui et toi étiez… enfin, tu sais...

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire et d'une petite gorgée de marasquin, dont le goût de cerise lui brûla la langue et la gorge. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver éméché au milieu de ce coupe-gorge, mais mieux valait ne pas alerter la vigilance de Dabi.

— J'ai peur, ok ? cracha Dabi en retour. Et il me manque ! C'est bon, t'es content, maintenant ?

— Content, non. Mais ma curiosité est satisfaite.

Hawks accompagna son geste d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif, auquel Dabi répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Hawks consulta discrètement sa montre ; s'ils devaient attendre Twice pendant encore une heure ou deux, ils allaient devoir trouver un sujet de discussion qui tienne jusque là. Ce qui était moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il fallait trouver quelque chose de suffisamment anodin mais qui ne lui ferait pas perdre son temps non plus.

— Non mais je te jure, dit Dabi après une nouvelle lampée de marasquin. Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions sur ta vie amoureuse ?

— Oh, non, vaut mieux pas…

Hawks songea avec un mélange d'hilarité et d'effroi à la réaction de Dabi s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'il avait fait avec Endeavour. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il en voulait à ce point au nouveau numéro un, ni en quoi consistait leur histoire commune, mais il savait qu'il perdrait sa confiance s'il avouait mener une relation aussi intime avec son ennemi juré. Enfin, « relation » était un bien grand mot, mais Hawks doutait que Dabi se préoccupe de la distinction entre « grand amour » et « coup d'un soir » dans cette situation.

— Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

— Absolument pas, je disais ça comme ça…

Hawks s'admonesta mentalement ; il avait encore beaucoup trop parlé et maintenant, Dabi n'abandonnerait pas avant qu'il ait craché le morceau. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que ce dernier se redresse dans son fauteuil et le fixe comme s'il cherchait à décoder ses pensées. Il reconnut dans son regard cette étincelle hargneuse qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il s'apprêtait à attaquer. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Vite, improviser !

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Rien… rien de grave, je t'assure. C'était juste super embarrassant et j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, c'est tout…

— Oh mais je suis tout ouïe.

Hawks n'avait qu'une fraction de seconde pour se décider et se dit que s'il lui donnait toute l'histoire sans les détails, il y avait encore une chance pour que Dabi ne se doute de rien.

— C'est juste que j'ai comme qui dirait passé la nuit avec un type, l'autre jour, débita-t-il à toute vitesse. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Et enfin, tout se passait bien, c'était nickel mais le matin, on allait à la salle de bains et paf ! ses deux fils, sa fille, et ses stagiaires qui débarquent, comme ça. Bref, grosse engueulade, l'aîné qui a du mal à supporter que Papounet se tape des gars qui ont l'âge d'être son frère, j'apprends qu'en plus il est toujours marié à sa femme alors qu'ils sont séparés. Bref, la honte intersidérale, le gros cauchemar. C'est plutôt cocasse, hein ?

Il reprit sa respiration, tandis que Dabi ricanait.

— En même temps, t'as qu'à pas te taper des vieux vicelards, dit-il en se réinsatallant dans le fauteuil.

Ouf, sauvé. Dabi se paierait sa tête jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit terminée et qu'il croupisse en prison pour le reste de sa vie, mais au moins, sa couverture était sauve. Il inspira encore profondément, dans l'espoir de calmer son coeur affolé, mais celui-ci tambourina de plus belle quand Dabi arrêta de rire brusquement.

— Une fille, deux fils et des stagiaires, tu dis ? demanda-t-il, beaucoup trop calme. Et qui auraient plus ou moins ton âge ? C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Hawks. Le ton de Dabi ne trompait pas, il allait lui faire la peau. C'était le prix minimal à payer pour avoir frayé d'une manière aussi éhontée avec l'Ennemi avec un grand E — qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas que ça de grand mais Hawks songea que le moment était mal choisi pour de telles considérations.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Et à ta façon de réagir, je devine que j'ai tapé dans le mille.

Dabi se leva et Hawks en fit de même. L'un avança, l'autre recula.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'en parler. Et bien sûr, tu avais parfaitement raison.

A un moment, Hawks n'eut plus la place pour reculer et se retrouva bloqué dos au mur. Dabi le toisait, menaçant.

— Que tu joues les héros modèles avec lui en public, c'est une chose, mais que tu le suives jusque dans sa chambre, c'en est une autre. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça ?

Hawks eut tout juste le temps de se baisser et d'esquiver le poing enflammé de Dabi. Il le poussa pour se dégager et, arrivé au milieu de la pièce, empoigna une de ses plumes, qu'il brandit comme une épée.

— A quoi tu joues, Hawks ?! Il va falloir choisir ton camp !

Dabi bondit vers Hawks ; ils s'évitèrent de justesse. Hawks serra les dents. A ce rythme-là, il ne fuirait pas longtemps et serait obligé de lui faire face.

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je couche quand même avec qui je veux !

La remarque ne calma pas Dabi, bien au contraire. Les flammes qui entouraient ses mains redoublèrent d'intensité et il lança un regard assassin en direction de Hawks. Le rictus extatique qui déformait son visage ne trompait pas : il allait bel et bien le tuer.

Une sirène retentit dans tout le manoir juste avant que Dabi ne s'élance. Il s'arrêta dans son geste et répondit au regard interrogateur de Hawks :

— On dirait que la cavalerie est là. C'est le moment de me montrer que tu es avec nous.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Rendez-vous... herm... prochainement pour le troisième et dernier chapitre où on retournera suivre ce cher Endeavor.**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je ne mange personne.**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Saké chaud

**Hello !**

**Contrairement à ce que j'ai annoncé sur le précédent chapitre, ce chapitre 3 ne sera pas le dernier. J'en rajoute un quatrième, histoire que celui-ci ne soit pas beaucoup trop long.**

**Un petit warning pour les personnes qui sont sensibles à tout ce qui touche à la violence conjugale : ce chapitre aborde le passé de Enji et Rei, et forcément, toutes les choses qu'il lui a fait subir.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

Une fois ses enfants et ses stagiaires partis, Enji s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul dans sa grande maison. Natsuo et Fuyumi avaient rassemblé leurs derniers effets dans un silence glaçant avant de partir sans un regard en arrière. Shouto, lui, s'était éloigné la tête rentrée dans les épaules, tandis que Bakugou, toujours plié de rire, chantonnait à son camarade mortifié : « Je vais faire plus que te chatouiller, tu vas voir ». Avant de partir, il avait jeté un regard qu'Enji interprétait comme un cinglant : « Merci beaucoup de me foutre la honte ».

Enji avait appelé le bureau pour s'y faire porter pâle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires en cours qu'il ne pourrait pas déléguer à ses subordonnés et il avait besoin d'être seul pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait merdé. Sacrément merdé, même, et maintenant, ses enfants le détestaient encore plus qu'avant. Il n'aurait jamais dû passer la nuit avec Hawks. Natsuo avait raison, il n'était qu'un gamin, et Enji avait la désagréable impression d'avoir abusé de lui. Les images de la soirée qu'il venait de passer tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Et plus il y repensait, plus le désir remontait à la surface.

Enji se traîna d'un pas lent vers la chambre où ils venaient de passer la nuit. C'était celle de Natsuo, il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été aussi furieux. Il s'allongea sur le futon où leurs deux odeurs mêlées commençaient déjà à s'évanouir. Quand il fermait les yeux, il sentait de nouveau Keigo ondulant au-dessus de lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, l'incisive plantée dans la lèvre inférieure. Il entendait ses gémissements de plaisir et ses supplications. Il le priait de ne pas s'arrêter, jamais.

Mais ils s'étaient arrêtés ; et ne recommenceraient plus jamais. Enji ne s'était accordé qu'une seule nuit, c'était très bien comme ça. Même s'il mourait d'envie de le rappeler, de le revoir, de le couvrir de baisers et de lui faire l'amour encore et encore, il tiendrait bon. Déjà parce que rien ne lui disait que Hawks avait une quelconque envie de poursuivre une relation avec lui. Quel homme de son âge voudrait s'embarrasser d'un vieux croulant ? Ce n'étaient pas les partenaires potentiels qui devaient lui manquer. Et puis, avait-il décidé, quand bien même ce serait le cas, il ne le méritait pas. Il avait passé toute sa vie à faire souffrir sa famille ; qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne lui ferait pas du mal à lui ?

De toute manière, il n'était pas prêt à exposer ce genre de tendances au grand jour. Certes, comme il n'était pas un héros spécialement apprécié par les enfants, les associations de familles bien pensantes lui ficheraient sans doute une paix toute relative. Bien plus que s'il avait été du genre d'All Might, en tout cas. Mais ça n'était tout de même pas une raison.

Penser à son vieux rival raviva ses blessures. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait accédé au titre de numéro un d'une façon aussi inacceptable mais parce qu'il lui rappela cette soirée, bien des années auparavant, alors que Fuyumi commençait à peine à faire ses nuits. Touya venait de manifester son Alter, quelques semaines auparavant, et Enji avait tout de suite su qu'il ne ferait pas l'affaire. Ses flammes étaient puissantes, mais elles ne servaient à rien s'il se blessait à chaque fois qu'il les utilisait. Et hors de question de faire de sa fille son héritière. Il lui fallait un garçon.

Comme d'habitude, Rei avait accepté sans broncher qu'il la déshabille, qu'il se couche sur elle. C'aurait été une fois parmi tant d'autres, mais cette nuit-là, quelque chose était différent. Peut-être sa femme avait-elle été encore moins enthousiaste qu'avant, peut-être étaient-ce les stigmates que la grossesse avait laissés sur son corps et qui la rendait indéniablement femme, il ne le savait pas à ce moment et ne le saurait probablement jamais. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la désirer. Rien. Le point mort. Encéphalogramme plat. Et dans sa colère, il avait pensé à All Might, au fait que tout cela était sa faute et que c'était lui qui le forçait à en arriver là. Il l'avait vu en esprit, dans son tout nouveau costume, les muscles saillants et une vague de chaleur comme rarement il en avait connu l'avait submergé. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, pas même à lui-même, mais c'était All Might qu'il avait imaginé avec lui à la place de Rei et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas considéré son devoir conjugal comme une simple corvée vite expédiée. Il avait pris son temps, embrassé, caressé avec en tête la vision de ce corps si semblable au sien. Une fois la fièvre retombée, mort de honte, il ne l'avait pas touchée pendant plusieurs mois. Et jamais durant toutes leurs années de mariage Rei n'avait eu l'air aussi heureuse.

Enji resta longtemps à fixer le plafond, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il avait été si persuadé d'avoir été un homme banal sur ce plan-là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Keigo, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, les femmes ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Il ne voyait en elles que des créatures faibles mais essentielles s'il voulait s'assurer une descendance. En dehors de cela, il n'avait jamais apprécié leur compagnie et n'avait engagé des héroïnes comme acolytes que sous l'injonction de son conseiller en relations publiques — et parce que, depuis peu, c'était obligatoire, de toute manière. Même Rei ne lui avait jamais paru spécialement attirante. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, pendant ce rendez-vous arrangé, il avait jaugé ses hanches larges comme on jauge les mamelles d'une vache au concours agricole. Celle-ci sera bonne pour faire des enfants, voilà ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle quand elle s'était levée pour le saluer. Dès qu'elle lui avait parlé de son Alter, il avait décidé d'en faire son épouse. Mais jamais il n'avait aimé son corps pour autre chose que sa capacité à lui donner les fils qu'il voulait tant.

Quand Enji se leva enfin, il était plus de quinze heures. Les draps étaient froids et ne portaient plus que son odeur. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi toute la semaine à se morfondre, mais il ne parvenait pas non plus à s'ôter toutes ces idées de la tête. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre. Et au bout d'une intense réflexion, il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule personne.

* * *

Enji n'avait pas mis les pieds dans ce restaurant depuis des années. De l'extérieur, il ne s'agissait que d'un izakawa des plus ordinaires, mais on n'y entrait pas comme dans un moulin. L'établissement était réservé aux héros ou anciens héros qui venaient chercher un peu de tranquillité. Un videur à l'entrée, colossale montagne de muscles, vérifiait les licences à la porte, et gare à celui qui n'avait qu'un permis provisoire. Enji, lui, n'avait même plus besoin de s'encombrer de telles formalités. Outre le fait que son statut de numéro un le rende reconnaissable entre mille, il avait au fil des années noué une bonne amitié avec le patron et aurait ses quartiers dans le bar même vingt ans après sa retraite.

Il trouva celui qu'il était venu chercher assis sur une banquette à l'étage, le même endroit où il avait séjourné tous les jeudis soirs du début à la fin de sa carrière. Il était encore plus mince que dans son souvenir — la rumeur parlait d'une longue maladie sans jamais nommer laquelle — et il portait ses lunettes noires même à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux avaient blanchi, aussi et se clairsemaient sur le haut de son crâne, où apparaissaient ici et là de petites taches brunes.

— Warden, le salua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Ha ! S'il te plait, sois mignon et appelle-moi Maeda. Je suis en retraite maintenant, et grand bien m'en fasse.

Enji commanda une assiette de yakitori, qu'il grignota pendant que Maeda lui donnait quelques évasives nouvelles. Il avait été deux classes au-dessus de lui à Yuei, un senpai parmi d'autres mais avec qui il avait fini par se lier d'amitié à l'âge adulte. Il avait pris sa retraite de héros dix ans auparavant et travaillait maintenant comme consultant en sécurité pour des agences partout dans le pays. Mais surtout, il était celui de son groupe réduit d'amis qui assumait pleinement son homosexualité et qui ne s'en était jamais caché, même à une époque bien moins laxiste qu'aujourd'hui. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce qu'il traversait, c'était bien lui. Il se demanda tout de même s'il pourrait finir de la même façon, à enchaîner les amants sans jamais se poser, ne plus jamais avoir de relation stable. Il préférait autant faire voeu de célibat.

— Mais tu n'es pas venu seulement pour parler du bon vieux temps, je me trompe ?

Il finit par lui expliquer la situation, assez vague pour ne pas se trahir complètement. Maeda l'écouta attentivement, le visage posé sur ses mains jointes. Enji lui expliqua ses interrogations et sa détresse après ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt.

— Ah, quel gâchis, soupira-t-il rêveusement une fois que Enji eut terminé. Si tu t'étais assumé à l'époque, j'aurais certainement pas passé ma vie à sauter de tocards en tocards comme je l'ai fait. Alors, qui est l'heureux veinard ? Tu ne peux pas me raconter tout ça et ne pas au moins me donner un nom.

Enji sentit l'embarras refaire surface. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Maeda nourrissait de telles pensées envers lui et se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il l'avait dragué, à l'époque, quand il n'avait rien du squelette ambulant qu'il était devenu. Il se doutait qu'il aurait quand même épousé Rei, ne serait-ce que pour nourrir ses ambitions, mais peut-être lui aurait-il été un peu moins fidèle. Malgré les difficultés et même quand il s'était mis à la haïr si fort qu'il avait levé la main sur elle, il ne l'avait jamais trompé. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, du moins, jusqu'à très récemment.

— Tu me promets d'être discret ?

— A qui veux-tu que je le raconte, de toute façon ? s'esclaffa Maeda.

Son rire se transforma en une quinte de toux sèche, et il mit plusieurs longues secondes à se calmer, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Enji, impatient.

— C'est… notre numéro deux, dit Enji en détournant les yeux.

Maeda mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre sa réponse. Puis, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lança un regard amusé à Enji par dessus ses lunettes. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et la sclérotique teintée d'un jaune inquiétant.

— Eh ben, mon cochon ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare. Ça va, on se prive de rien, à ce que je vois !

— C'était juste une histoire sans lendemain, ne nous emballons pas non plus.

Maeda profita du passage du serveur pour leur commander deux bières. Enji songea à refuser mais ne réagit que trop tard, le garçon était déjà parti.

— Ah mince… Enfin, te formalise pas trop là-dessus. Les jeunes sont pas enclins à se poser, de nos jours, c'est comme ça.

— C'est moi qui ne veux pas que ça continue.

Maeda tira une cigarette de l'étui qu'il avait posé sur la table. Normalement, il était interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics depuis quelques années déjà, mais le patron fermait les yeux quand il s'agissait d'habitués. Le lieu grouillait de héros, de toute manière, les contrôles étaient moins fréquents que dans les établissements ordinaires.

— Tu ne veux pas ou tu as peur ? Parce que c'est deux choses complètement différentes.

— J'en sais rien. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, c'est une mauvaise idée, un point c'est tout.

Maeda ricana de nouveau et redressa ses lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez.

— Y a bien que toi pour refuser un mec pareil. Je suis sûr que les trois quarts des gays de Tokyo seraient prêts à tuer père et mère pour qu'il leur adresse un sourire. Et ça, c'est juste parce que le dernier quart sont des lesbiennes. Et toi, d'après ce que tu me dis, il t'a quasiment sauté dessus et tu décides de passer outre. Je te comprends pas.

— C'est pas si simple.

Le serveur leur amena leurs bières à ce moment et le silence retomba entre eux. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas si simple. Même dans l'hypothèse où Hawks voudrait encore avoir affaire à lui, il faudrait aussi affronter le regard de la société, de leurs familles, des médias. Si ces tracas s'envolaient par la fenêtre quand il se trouvait avec Keigo, il n'en était pas de même quand il se retrouvait seul et qu'il y réfléchissait pour de bon.

— Moi, je vois un truc très simple, Todoroki. T'as quoi, quarante-quatre, quarante-cinq ans ?

— Quarante-six.

— Ouais, eh ben, ça fait un sacré paquet de temps à passer dans le placard. Alors maintenant, t'as deux options : soit tu continues comme ça et tu finis seul et malheureux soit tu décides de vivre ta vie pour le temps qui te restes. Ce sera plus compliqué et ça plaira pas à tout le monde, mais tu seras toi-même. Tu as deux possibilités, ni plus, ni moins.

Enji soupira. Présentée ainsi, la situation paraissait si évidente. Il se remémora Keigo, debout à la porte de la chambre, sa brosse à dent coincée entre les lèvres, un peu de dentifrice sur le menton. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait passé le reste de ses jours à ses côtés.

Mais cela ne tenait pas qu'à lui. Déjà parce qu'il n'était toujours pas certain qu'il s'était agi d'autre chose que d'un coup d'un soir pour Keigo mais aussi à cause de Rei. Fuyumi avait raison, ils étaient toujours mariés, que cela lui plaise ou non.

* * *

L'enveloppe pesait une tonne entre ses mains. Pourtant, Enji n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé. Il aurait déjà dû le faire depuis des années ; c'était la seule façon de réparer ses torts, de les réparer vraiment.

Natsuo lui ouvrit la porte. Il portait un bandeau dans les cheveux et une paire de lunettes, comme il le faisait souvent durant ses révisions. Cette vision fit remonter encore un peu de nostalgie dans la poitrine d'Enji. Mais il se souvint bien vite qu'aucun moment dans leur foyer n'avait été heureux, pour aucun d'entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune nostalgie à avoir. Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

— Je viens voir ta mère, annonça-t-il sans ambages.

— Elle est pas là.

Au même moment, une voix de femme s'éleva dans le couloir. Enji ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années, mais il la reconnaissait encore. Rei.

— C'est qui, mon chéri ?

— C'est personne !

Natsuo était sur le point de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais Enji la bloqua de son pied. Il l'avait déjà assez laissé exprimer sa colère contre lui, l'heure n'était plus à cela. Enji et Rei devaient avoir une conversation entre adultes.

Enji poussa la porte et son fils par la même occasion. Avec son Alter de glace, jamais Enji n'avait pris la peine de l'entraîner et le garçon était resté frêle, faible, tout comme l'était sa soeur. Il le regrettait désormais mais, durant toute son enfance, il avait regardé Natsuo avec le même mépris qu'il accordait à Rei.

Enji entra, remonta le couloir, Natsuo sur ses talons et se posta sur le seuil du salon, d'où il avait entendu venir la voix de sa femme. Elle était agenouillé au bord du kotatsu, vêtue d'une tenue informe. Tout autour d'elle, sur la table et sur le sol, des manuels scolaires étaient éparpillés et elle-même se penchait sur un cahier. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, Enji revit l'étincelle de terreur qu'il croisait tous les jours quand ils vivaient encore ensemble. Il avait brisé cette femme et, même si elle était parvenue à recoller les morceaux, les fissures étaient encore bien visibles. Pourtant, l'étincelle s'éteignit presque immédiatement, remplacée par un calme qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

— Bonsoir, Rei.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers la grande enveloppe en papier kraft qu'il tenait.

— Natsuo ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son fils qui s'efforçait de sortir Enji de la pièce. Amène-moi donc un peu de saké chaud.

Il s'arrêta et la dévisagea un moment, hébété, mais obtempéra quand elle lui adressa un signe de tête entendu.

— Assieds-toi.

Enji s'avança et s'agenouilla lui aussi sur l'un des coussins près du kotatsu, à l'opposé de Rei pour conserver une distance de sécurité. Maintenant qu'il s'était approché d'elle, il voyait à quel point elle avait vieilli. Il gardait d'elle le souvenir de la toute jeune femme au visage lumineux et au regard plein d'espoir. Tout cela s'était envolé depuis longtemps.

Elle ferma son cahier et empila les manuels sur le sol à côté d'elle. Il posa l'enveloppe devant lui.

— J'aimerais que tu signes ça.

Son avocat avait tout fait pour lui faire changer d'avis. Il n'était héros numéro un que depuis peu et son image était encore fragile auprès du grand public ; un divorce n'allait pas arranger les choses, d'autant plus que des gens fouineraient forcément pour en trouver et pourraient déterrer des épisodes peu glorieux de sa vie. « Épisodes peu glorieux ». Maître Togekai avait employé ce terme mot pour mot et Enji avait eu envie de le passer par la fenêtre.

— Je me doutais que tu viendrais. Fuyumi m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour.

Enji ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir les documents et de les faire glisser vers Rei. Natsuo arriva à ce moment avec une petite bouteille de saké et un seul verre, qu'il déposa devant sa mère. Alors, ils allaient la jouer comme ça… Le regard du jeune homme s'arrêta sur l'en-tête du document. « Divorce par consentement mutuel ». Il tourna vivement la tête vers son père.

— Tu… souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Natsuo, laisse-nous discuter, d'accord ?

Rei posa une main douce sur celle de son fils et lui adressa un sourire tendre. Mais quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers Enji, tout cela s'était envolé.

— Tu vas refaire ta vie, alors ? C'est bien. Au moins ce pauvre garçon a la chance de ne pas pouvoir enfanter.

— Non, pas du tout. Ce qu'ils ont vu la dernière fois, c'était… rien du tout.

Rei remplit son verre à ras bord. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la table.

— Sage décision. C'est sans doute bien mieux ainsi.

Sur ce point-là, ils étaient d'accord. Durant toute la semaine, Enji avait été tenté de rappeler Keigo, de lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en le laissant partir. Il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir pris sa défense devant le tribunal de sa descendance, de ne pas avoir su stopper Natsuo à temps, de peur de le perdre pour de bon. Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Hawks avait pris une place à part dans sa vie, bien avant cette fameuse soirée. Et il lui manquait. Son air nonchalant, sa façon de le taquiner, son sourire lui manquaient. Mais il lui avait déjà fait du mal alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer.

— Ainsi, c'est ce que tu as choisi. Tu pourrais facilement prendre un nouveau départ, mais tu préfères rester croupir tout seul dans ta vieille maison.

— Dit comme ça, on dirait que tu le déplores.

— Pas vraiment.

Elle aspira du bout des lèvres quelques gouttes de saké, le regard toujours plongé dans celui d'Enji.

— Tu as bien changé… soupira-t-il.

— Dix ans d'internement, ça donne le temps de réfléchir.

Elle reposa le verre, renversant au passage encore quelques gouttes.

— Au début, tu me terrifiais, tu sais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout raté, d'être une moins que rien et que tout était de ma faute. Que toi, tu maîtrisais tout, toi. Que tu prenais exactement ce que tu voulais, quand tu le voulais. Mais, au bout d'un moment, à force de cogiter, cogiter et cogiter, je me suis dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Qu'il y avait eu une ombre entre nous pendant tout ce temps. Je me suis demandé ce que c'était, cette chose qui te faisait me regarder avec autant de dédain. Je me disais que même le pire des salauds avait au moins une fois un geste tendre ou un de ses regards qui trahit de l'attirance. Mais pas toi. Toi, je te dégoûtais et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Enji lutta pour ne pas baisser la tête. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, lui faire peser de tout son poids la culpabilité de ce qui s'était passé, le faire s'écrouler à ses pieds comme il l'avait écrasée sous les siens. Il sentait de nouveau la palpitation brûlante au creux de sa main après une énième claque. Il ne l'avait pas frappée souvent. Mais pas souvent, c'était déjà trop souvent. Il s'imagina porter ainsi la main sur Keigo et l'idée lui retourna l'estomac. Rei avait raison. Elle le dégoûtait, elle et toutes celles de son sexe. Il les détestait parce que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait jamais réussi à les aimer.

— Et puis, quand Fuyumi m'a raconté cette situation tellement embarrassante, j'ai compris. La lumière s'est faite, d'un coup. Je me suis sentie bête de ne pas avoir compris avant. Mais maintenant, je me sens simplement triste. Parce que contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu as été aussi malheureux que nous.

Elle esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux ne reflétait que de la résignation.

— Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance pour la suite. Le public va s'en donner à coeur joie quand ça se saura.

— Je ne prévois pas que ça se sache.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais c'est dommage. Si tu avais eu le courage d'être toi-même, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Enji serra le poing sous la table, mais efforça tout de suite de se calmer. Il sentait dans sa voix toute la colère qui s'était peu à peu muée en pitié et bouillonnait d'être ainsi pris de haut. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, mais simplement que Rei signe les documents. Si elle en profitait pour lui déballer toute la rancoeur qu'elle avait accumulée au fil des années, alors soit. Et puis, qu'allait-il faire ? Frapper une femme qui faisait à peine un tiers de son poids ? Il comptait bien enterrer pour toujours celui qui le faisait sans aucune hésitation.

— Natsuo ? appela Rei après une gorgée de saké. Au lieu d'écouter aux portes, est-ce que tu veux bien m'apporter mon sceau, s'il te plaît ? Il est dans le premier tiroir de la commode, dans ma chambre.

Il y eut un long silence, puis le bruit des pas de Natsuo résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il reparut bientôt avec, en main, une petite boîte rouge qu'il tendit à Rei. Elle en sortit le cachet et, sans jamais quitter Enji du regard, l'apposa sur toutes les pages. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, comme si elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de tasser la pile de papier avant de la remettre à Enji.

Sur le pas de la porte, il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Enfin, c'était terminé, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. L'idée qu'il serait dorénavant aussi seul aux yeux de la loi qu'il l'était en réalité était amère, mais il ne la chassa pas. Bientôt, il s'y ferait. Il oublierait tout de sa vie de famille et passerait le reste de ses jours seul, pour ne plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Il avait reçu plusieurs messages du bureau, un vocal et trois textuels, la plupart de Burnin. Elle le connaissait bien ; elle avait tenté de l'appeler d'abord puis, se souvenant qu'il répondait rarement, s'était replié sur des sms, bien plus susceptibles d'être lus.

✉ _10-230 FLP-A. 33 id au moins. A et D go. 10-24 recontact._

Ce qui, traduit des codes de communication utilisés par les héros, donnait : « Attaque de justiciers sur le QG du Front de Libération du Paranormal. On dénombre au moins trente-trois suspects sur les lieux. J'ai envoyé les équipes A et D sur place. On a besoin de renforts, recontacte-moi dès que possible ». L'autre était une copie d'un message général envoyé aux coordinateurs terrains de l'agence. Un très sobre « 10-78 4/10-79 1 » qui fit grimacer Endeavour. « Besoin d'une ambulance pour quatre membres de l'agence. Notifier le convoi mortuaire pour un ».

Le troisième message n'en était pas vraiment un non plus. C'était une alerte qu'une balise de détresse avait été activée par un héros qui demandait son assistance. Enji fronça les sourcils. Son agence n'employait pas ces balises, et il comptait sur les doigts d'une main ses collègues qui l'avaient renseigné comme contact de confiance. Les coordonnées GPS l'envoyaient directement au QG du Front de Libération du Paranormal. Tout en sortant au pas de course hors de la maison, et comme l'identifiant 33148 ne lui disait rien, il le tapa dans sa base de données. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la rue dès qu'il vit le visage s'afficher à l'écran, la respiration coupée comme après un coup de poing.

Hawks.

* * *

— Tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ce bordel, Burnin ?! cria-t-il alors que la voiture fonçait vers les lieux.

A l'autre bout du fil, il entendait le vacarme des combats et les sirènes des ambulances qui arrivaient enfin. Il faudrait encore cinq bonnes minutes à Enji pour y être, malgré le gyrophare qui hurlait à pleine puissance.

— J'en ai aucune idée, figure-toi ! D'après ce que je sais, les justiciers ont attaqué le manoir vers dix heures et demi ce matin. La police a été notifiée mais pas nous et quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont commencé à attaquer les membres du FLP qui étaient là. On a été alerté par un héros qui faisait sa patrouille dans le coin.

Enji jura entre ses dents. Il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ayama, le préfet de police actuel, qui avait toujours eu tous les maux du monde à coopérer avec les héros professionnels, se savait sur la sellette depuis quelques temps et avait décidé de frapper un grand coup avant la retraite anticipée. Ses petites manigances n'avaient pas échappé aux héros. Depuis plusieurs semaines, la police arrêtait des justiciers pour les relâcher quelques heures plus tard, sans jamais être inquiétés de quoi que ce soit. Bien que les concernés aient répondu qu'il ne s'agissait que de contrôle de routine et qu'on avait rien trouvé d'incriminant envers les suspects, personne n'était dupe. Quelque chose se tramait. Mais jamais Enji ni personne dans le camp des héros n'imaginait que cela prendrait cette forme. C'était de la folie. Ils n'avaient pas encore les armes adéquates, ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Il descendit de la voiture à peine celle-ci arrêtée et arriva en plein milieu du chaos. Si Burnin disait vrai, alors l'affrontement durait depuis plus de huit heures. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ces derniers temps, un groupe de justiciers avait mis au point une tactique de siège qui consistait à enserrer lentement leurs adversaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus nulle part où se replier. Cela se révélait d'une efficacité monstre et moins voyant que les coups d'éclat auxquels ils avaient habitué les héros. Ils pouvaient garder un groupe de vilains acculés pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que la faim et la soif les force à sortir du bois.

Enji regarda aux alentours mais ne trouva aucune trace de Hawks. Partout où il regardait, il voyait des héros, quelques justiciers essayant de quitter la scène sans se faire repérer et des policiers qui coffraient le moindre contrevenant qui passait dans des fourgons pleins à ras-bord. Mais nulle part il ne voyait le héros ailé.

— Toi là ! cria-t-il en direction d'un héros non loin.

Le jeune homme était une nouvelle recrue de Mirko, sans doute pas beaucoup plus vieux que Shouto. Il l'avait choisi plutôt qu'un autre à cause de son Alter, qui lui conférait une ouïe hors normes, mais se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il le dévisageait d'un air terrifié, comme si Enji pouvait s'en prendre à lui à tout moment. Enji se retint au dernier moment de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on s'encombrer d'empotés pareils ?

— Donne-moi ta balise !

Il obtempéra, tremblant, et tendit des deux mains l'appareil à Enji.

— Comment tu fais fonctionner le mode « repère » sur ces machins ?

Il avait conscience de se montrer abrupt, sans doute plus qu'il était raisonnable, mais une sensation désagréable lui nouait l'estomac. Hawks devait se trouver ici, c'était une évidence. Qu'il ne se soit pas montré à ses collègues quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux ne présageait rien de bon.

Le gamin lui montra sur quel bouton appuyer et où imputer le numéro d'identification pour faire sonner l'autre balise. Dès qu'il l'eut enclenché, l'autre héros leva la tête et regarda en direction du bâtiment, dont toute l'aile gauche était en miettes, victime d'un Alter particulièrement dévastateur.

— Sentinel ! appela Mirko alors qu'ils s'élançaient tous les deux vers la source du bruit. Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Il faut qu'on y aille, on a une inter en v…

— Rappelle une ambulance ! l'interrompit Enji. On a un autre héros à terre !

Il espérait de tout coeur se tromper et que Hawks n'était que bloqué mais il préférait être trop prudent que pas assez. Son côté superstitieux préférait de toute manière demander une équipe médicale plutôt qu'un corbillard.

Il entendit enfin la sonnerie sous une pile de décombres et s'y jeta comme un forcené. Il les dégagea un par un, sans faire attention à la petite foule qui s'était accumulée derrière lui. Enfin, une silhouette ailée se dessina en-dessous de lui. Il retira, frénétique, jusqu'au moindre petit caillou, l'esprit seulement rempli d'une pensée : sois en vie. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, sois en vie.

Il extirpa le corps, minuscule par rapport au sien, de sa gangue de gravats. Le visage de Hawks était couvert d'une fine poussière blanche et il ne bougeait plus du tout. Un débris l'avait atteint à la tête, dont la blessure avait abondamment saigné, inondant ses cheveux d'une pâte rougeâtre. Quand Enji passa sa main au creux de son cou, il ne sentit aucun pouls.

— Non, non, non… me fait pas ça… me fait surtout pas ça.

Il posa Hawks sur le sol à côté de lui et commença le massage cardiaque. Ses mains lui semblaient bien trop grandes et, sous la pression, il sentit une de ses côtes se briser. Tant pis, tant qu'il restait en vie. Enji voyait flou et ne savait pas si c'était dû au stress ou s'il s'était mis à pleurer. Il répétait toujours les mêmes mots, sous son souffle, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Respire, respire. Pitié, respire.

— Elle vient cette équipe médicale, oui ou merde ?! hurla-t-il à la cantonade.

— C'est que… tenta Sentinel… Ils sont tous occupés avec…

Enji lui lança un regard mauvais, qui glaça le garçon sur place. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important que Hawks ?

— Tu vas aller me les chercher tout de suite, ordonna Enji en reprenant ses compressions. Et tu leur dis bien que s'ils ne viennent pas dans la minute, c'est moi qui vient et je serai beaucoup moins gentil que toi.

Il repartit et revint à peine trente secondes plus tard flanqué de deux secouristes. Enji leur laissa le champ libre. Il les observa de loin, ceint par une terreur sourde. En moins de trois minutes, Hawks fut installé sur une civière. L'ambulancier qui tenait le respirateur lui adressa un large sourire et un pouce en l'air quand Enji les suivit jusqu'à l'ambulance.

— Il a eu beaucoup de chance que vous soyez là. Une minute de plus, et c'était trop tard.

Il lui expliqua rapidement que si ses jours n'étaient pas hors de danger, ils arriveraient sans doute à le stabiliser.

Enji sauta dans sa voiture dès qu'il se fut assuré que Mirko avait la situation bien en main et partit vers l'hôpital, sur les talons de l'ambulance. Il n'allait plus le lâcher d'une semelle.


	4. Champagne

**EDIT 17/02/20 : Suite à deux reviews qui soulignaient le même point, voici une version un peu mise à jour afin de dissiper tout doute quant à "Mékeskispassebondieu ?"**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Keigo se réveilla deux jours plus tard, interrompu dans sa longue torpeur médicamenteuse par des cris provenant du couloir. Il avait flotté pendant plusieurs heures avant cela dans un état à mi-chemin entre le coma et l'éveil, conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui mais sans aucun moyen d'intervenir. Peu à peu, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Le QG du Front dévoré par les flammes, des justiciers arrivant de tous bords pour les encercler, les acculer comme des renards pendant une chasse à courre, Dabi réussissant à fuir en le laissant derrière, toute une aile du bâtiment s'effondrant pour les piéger. Il avait réussi in extremis à activer sa balise de détresse avant de sombrer. Le dernier souvenir qu'il arriva à récupérer était flou. Il était allongé, c'était à peine s'il pouvait entrouvrir les yeux. Des flashs bleus l'éblouissaient et rendaient méconnaissables les hommes massés autour de lui. Mais derrière eux, il distinguait un homme au milieu d'un brasier. Enji. Enji qui était venu pour le sauver.

On l'avait couché sur le côté pour laisser ses ailes cicatriser. A travers le voile cotonneux des calmants, il sentait tout de même les parties où la chair avait été arrachée, là où les débris avaient entaillé la peau et cassé ses os si fragiles. Il avait tenté de lever le bras pour les toucher, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Et puis, s'était-il rendu compte au bout d'un moment, son poignet gauche était entravé par un bracelet métallique, glacé contre sa peau. Il lui avait fallu ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une paire de menottes qui le maintenait attaché au cadre du lit.

— Laissez-moi passer ! hurla la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Monsieur, nos ordres sont stricts, répondit un homme à la voix hésitante. Nous ne pouvons…

— Je vous en ficherais, moi, de vos ordres ! Poussez-vous !

Il y eut un fracas, puis plus rien. Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître sur son seuil Enji en costume de héros, suivi de deux policiers qui lui arrivaient à peine à l'épaule. Ils essayèrent de le retenir mais en vain ; Enji aurait facilement tenu tête à une vingtaine d'entre eux sans même recourir à son Alter. Une infirmière accourut, alertée par le vacarme.

— Messieurs, les reprit-elle d'un ton sec, un peu de tenue. Vous êtes dans un hôpital.

Cette simple remarque suffit à les séparer et Enji se dégagea de l'emprise du policier pour entrer enfin dans la pièce. Et le moins que Keigo pouvait dire, c'était qu'il était ravi de le voir. Extatique, même. Aux anges. Mais la rancœur était encore présente ; moins forte, sûrement, mais toujours là. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Enji se croie pardonné si facilement. L'humiliation de la dernière fois lui donnait encore des sueurs froides. Alors, il se contenta de lever les yeux dans sa direction, sans rien montrer de plus.

— Bonjour, dit Enji.

Keigo ne répondit pas.

— Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Enfin, que tu sois en vie. J'ai vraiment eu peur d'être arrivé trop tard…

Keigo détourna les yeux, mais cela n'avait pas grande utilité puisqu'Enji ne le regardait pas. A la place, il fixait avec attention un coin de la pièce où rien de spécial ne se trouvait.

— Je suis vraiment désolé de la façon dont j'ai réagi l'autre jour. J'ai fait preuve de lâcheté, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

— Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

La voix de Keigo était faible et râpeuse ; il avait inhalé beaucoup de poussière. Enji pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas.

— Je suis en négociation avec le préfet de police et le procureur Inori pour qu'ils lèvent les charges contre toi, dit Enji, changeant brutalement de sujet. D'après des justiciers qu'ils ont interrogés, tu étais au QG de l'Alliance, en compagnie de Dabi, quand ils ont attaqué. Ils pensent que tu es de mèche avec le Front de Libération du Paranormal.

_Voilà qui explique les menottes_, songea Keigo en agitant son bras encore mou et ne pensait pas que ce moment viendrait si vite, mais Control avait été parfaitement clair avec lui. « Vous êtes un atout précieux, Cheval Noir », lui avait-on dit. « Mais qu'une chose soit entendue entre nous : si vous merdez, vous êtes seul. Nos agents déjà en place ne devront en aucun cas pâtir de votre incompétence. Et méfiez-vous particulièrement de la police, ils sont pourris de sympathisants jusqu'au trognon ». Il avait accepté ces conditions sans rechigner, loin de se douter qu'il se trouverai si vite dans une telle situation.

Il observa de nouveau Enji et se souvint de la sensation de sa barbe sous ses doigts et sur ses lèvres. Il chassa vite cette idée ; c'était perdu d'avance de toute manière. Leur histoire s'était terminée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, étouffée dans l'œuf par l'attitude d'Enji, mais aussi par son amour-propre. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. Il aspirait à la tranquillité et on n'est jamais tranquille quand on passe son temps à cacher qui on est réellement. Il le savait mieux que personne.

Pendant que Keigo se perdait dans sa contemplation, Enji avait continué à parler sans qu'il en écoute un traître mot.

— Pour l'instant, mon but, c'est de leur faire abandonner l'idée du procès au pénal et de les faire opter pour la comm…

— J'ai pas envie, l'interrompit Keigo.

Enji leva d'un seul coup les yeux sur lui et Keigo comprit que, depuis tout ce temps, il ruminait plus pour organiser ses idées qu'il ne s'adressait à lui.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai pas envie d'être un secret honteux. Si notre relation devait se poursuivre, je veux que ce soit au grand jour ou pas du tout.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Enji était entré dans la chambre, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Enji hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. Mais ce simple signe avait une autre signification pour Keigo, une signification très claire. Il disait : « Je comprends ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas te le donner ». Keigo comprenait. Il avait envie de hurler, mais il comprenait.

— Ne pense pas à ça, finit par dire Enji. Pour l'instant, l'important, c'est que tu te reposes, que tu prennes le temps de te soigner. Moi, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te disculper.

Keigo esquissa un sourire dépité et regarda Enji quitter la pièce, avec autant de soulagement que d'amertume.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Enji rentrait d'une patrouille avec ses trois stagiaires. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, tant sur le plan de son travail ordinaire de héros que parce qu'il était enfin arrivé à un accord avec le procureur. Il avait été décidé que la semaine suivante, dès qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital, Keigo serait jugé exceptionnellement par un jury composé de magistrats civils et de membres de la Commission Héroïque. Puisque la lutte contre le Front de Libération du Paranormal concernait également les services de police, il était hors de question pour Inori d'abandonner l'affaire ; mais Enji avait réussi à lui faire entendre que, puisque Hawks avait été dans l'exercice de ses fonctions au moment de l'attaque, il revenait aussi à la Commission de se pencher sur son cas, comme on l'avait toujours fait. Ce qui n'était pas une si bonne nouvelle que cela. Les deux entités ne s'était jamais entendues, et on avait là une occasion unique d'enterrer la hache de guerre en plus de faire un exemple pour les héros qui songeraient à rejoindre le côté obscur de la force. Keigo ne risquait plus la prison, mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée pour autant. S'ils n'avançaient pas leurs meilleures cartes, Keigo pourrait perdre le droit d'exercer son métier pour toujours. Et sans parler de l'affection qu'Enji lui portait, le moment était mal choisi pour se priver d'un élément aussi brillant.

En rentrant ce soir-là, il voulait profiter de ce petit instant de répit pour enseigner à ses stagiaires l'art délicat des tâches administratives. Les cours de Yuei les préparaient à merveille au terrain, au combat, au danger mais à son goût pas assez à ce qui constituait une grande partie de leur temps de travail. Autant dire qu'aucun des trois adolescents n'était ravi. Même le jeune Midoriya, qui s'extasiait pourtant sur tout et n'importe quoi, semblait redouter ces deux heures cauchemardesques.

Mais ses plans tombèrent à l'eau quand Kaede, sa secrétaire, se jeta sur lui à peine eut-il posé le pied sur le seuil.

— Monsieur ! dit-elle, à bout de souffle. Votre rendez-vous est arrivé il y a dix minutes, je lui ai dit de patienter dans votre bureau.

— Mon rendez-vous ?

Enji fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant rien de prévu à cette heure…

— Le consultant en sécurité, monsieur Maeda. Il n'était pas sur le planning, mais il était très insistant et…

— C'est bon, je vais le recevoir.

Après avoir abandonné ses élèves aux bons soins de Burnin, Enji entra dans son bureau. Maeda l'attendait, assis dans son grand fauteuil.

— Pardonne-moi, c'est très peu cavalier, dit-il en lui adressant un signe de la main. J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir ce que ça ferait de s'asseoir à la place du numéro 1.

Maeda empoigna sa canne et s'apprêtait à se lever pour lui laisser la place. Enji remarqua une nouvelle fois, comme à l'izakaya, à quel point il était frêle. Où avait-il disparu, l'homme souple, enjoué, plein de vigueur — et s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête, plutôt séduisant — qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse ? Quand avait-il été remplacé par cette chose aigrelette qui ne tenait debout que par la volonté du Saint-Esprit ?

— Rassieds-toi. Je peux m'installer là tous les jours.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Maeda se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

— Tu n'es pas là pour me donner des conseils en sécurité, je présume…

— Tu présumes bien.

Enji pris place dans le siège face à Maeda, de l'autre côté du bureau. Depuis ses débuts, jamais il ne s'était assis côté client. Le changement de perspective était déroutant, il se sentait étranger dans ses propres locaux, comme s'il les visitait pour la première fois.

— J'ai appris qu'on avait créé une commission exceptionnelle pour notre cher petit Hawks. Et que tu serais son témoin de moralité.

— Tu as l'air très au courant.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis mais j'ai beaucoup d'oreilles.

Maeda lui adressa un sourire malicieux et baissa la tête pour le regarder par dessus ses lunettes noires. Le soleil couchant s'y reflétait et donnait l'impression qu'elles venaient de s'enflammer.

— Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté.

Maeda ricana, tandis qu'Enji le fixait, perplexe.

— Si tu crois qu'Inori a cédé à tes négociations, tu te gourres. Ce type est un vrai requin et il déteste les héros plus que n'importe qui. Peut-être même plus que le Front. Il a forcément une idée derrière la tête. Et s'il peut vous faire tomber tous les deux, il n'hésitera pas un seul instant.

— Alors quoi ? Tu me demandes de renoncer ?

— Je te demande d'être prudent.

Enji ne put empêcher un bref sursaut. Maeda avait haussé le ton, chose qui arrivait rarement, sinon jamais. De nouveau, il le regarda au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes, aucunement amusé, cette fois.

— Ce serait une catastrophe de perdre notre héros numéro 1 en même temps que notre numéro 2. Avec All Might dans son état et Best Jeanist disparu on-ne-sait-où, vous êtes les deux derniers à rester un repère solide pour la population.

Enji hocha la tête ; Maeda ne lui apprenait rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Il se doutait bien que cette histoire de témoin de moralité se retournerait contre lui. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à grappiller et il ne laisserait pas Hawks seul face à ces vautours. Il l'avait déjà abandonné une fois, il ne comptait pas recommencer.

— Il y aura des journalistes dans la salle. Inori le sait très bien et il va en jouer. Il te poussera à te discréditer tout seul, à divulguer certaines choses que tu préférerais laisser enfouies.

Maeda ne développa pas mais Enji comprenait très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Pour le moment, il se serait juré prêt à tout avouer si cela pouvait protéger Keigo, mais il savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même face à l'oeil scrutateur de la presse. Il n'avait même pas pu résister à ses propres enfants.

Le silence s'installa. Enji, sans vraiment le vouloir, détailla son ancien ami. Il ne lui avait pas paru en forme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais désormais, dans la pleine lumière qui baignait son bureau, le constat lui paraissait d'autant plus terrifiant. La peau de son visage creusé avait l'aspect et la couleur de la cire, des veines gonflées couraient le long de ses mains aux doigts noueux. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus leur glorieuse blondeur d'antan mais un blanc sale et une texture rêche, cassante. Sa respiration tour à tour sifflait et grondait, comme un vieux dragon endormi.

— Comment ça va, toi ? Niveau santé, je veux dire ?

— Justement, j'étais aussi venu pour te parler de ça. Ça m'a fait du bien de te revoir et je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'au moins une personne soit au courant.

Il inspira à fond, s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Je vais mourir.

Enji ne put qu'entrouvrir la bouche, sidéré. Le sérieux dont Maeda avait fait preuve en lui parlant de la commission à venir s'était envolé, laissant place à son habituel ton détaché de tout. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui annoncer qu'il se mettait au saxophone.

— Après mon passage à l'hôpital, le mois dernier, les médecins ont décidé de faire des examens plus poussés. Verdict : cancer du poumon. Une belle saloperie, ce truc-là. Il a déjà commencé à se métastaser.

Enji commença des centaines de phrases différentes, mais elles moururent toutes avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. Que devait-on dire dans ces cas-là ? Apporter du soutien, proposer des solutions, tout casser et hurler ? Il n'en savait rien.

— Euh… ils t'ont… on t'a proposé des traitements ?

Enji se sentait un peu minable de rien trouver d'autre mais toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête l'empêchaient de former un discours plus cohérent. Il revit Maeda en troisième année, star du club de volleyball et idole de toutes les minettes qui étaient loin de se douter qu'il ne leur accorderait jamais le moindre regard.

— Oui, évidemment, la totale. Les rayons, la chimio, les thérapies alternatives, les traitements expérimentaux, tout le toutim. Mais j'ai refusé. Je suis déjà assez maigre et chauve comme ça.

Enji ne se rendit compte qu'une fois debout qu'il avait bondi hors de son siège, fait le tour du bureau et empoigné Maeda par le col. De toutes les réactions possibles, la fureur l'avait emporté. Encore une fois.

— Et c'est tout ?! hurla-t-il. Tu abandonnes comme ça ? Sans résister, sans te battre ?!

Maeda, d'abord décontenancé, s'adoucit. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Enji, toujours crispée sur sa chemise.

— Je me suis battu toute ma vie, Todoroki. A l'époque de ma primo-infection, les médecins me donnaient cinq ans, dix avec beaucoup de chance. Et puis, grâce aux miracles de la science, j'ai vécu dix-huit ans d'une santé toute relative. J'ai _bien_ vécu. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est du repos.

L'emprise d'Enji se détendit peu à peu mais jamais tout à fait. Il craignait que s'il le lâchait complètement, Maeda tombe et se brise en touchant le sol. La main sur la sienne était froide, moite. Tremblante.

— Avec mes économies, je me suis acheté une maison à la campagne. Loin, très très loin de la ville. Il y a un immense jardin rempli des plus beaux prunus que tu aies jamais vus. Un joli petit infirmier prendra bien soin de moi et quand je sentirai mon heure venue, j'irai me coucher dehors, la tête sur un oreiller d'herbes, et je contemplerai le vaste ciel où règnent les nuages blancs.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de moqueur. Il était simplement paisible. Enji se força à maintenir la colère qui l'animait quelques instants plutôt. Il sentait qu'au moment où la rage se dissiperait, il éclaterait en sanglots. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il parvint à reposer Maeda sur ses pieds sans le briser. Celui-ci lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui, et quand Enji obtempéra, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Tout doucement, à peine une caresse. Puis il claudiqua vers la sortie, non sans avoir adressé un salut militaire faussement solennel à l'adresse d'Enji.

— Je te rendrai visite, tenta celui-ci, tandis que Maeda était sur le pas de la porte.

— Certainement pas !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il lui dit avant de disparaître pour de bon.

* * *

Enji se plongea dans le travail le reste de la soirée. Il lui fallait bien cela pour oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Shouto et Midoriya s'en étaient sortis de façon exemplaire et avaient rempli le rapport d'incident factice qu'il leur avait demandé de rédiger en s'imaginant qu'ils étaient des héros professionnels en prise avec leur assureur. Sans grande surprise, Bakugou avait renâclé, mais Enji n'était pas d'humeur à lui céder. Il lui avait dit qu'il resterait au bureau avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il termine l'exercice. Assis à la table basse, tout près du bureau, il grommelerait autant qu'il voudrait, Enji ne le laisserait pas repartir avant qu'il lui ait remis un rapport en bonne et due forme. Ce n'était pas tant une question de connaissances administratives que de discipline. Il ne grandirait jamais si on lui laissait tout passer.

Depuis quelques minutes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les regards en coin que lui jetait Bakugou. Sans doute attendait-il le bon moment pour lui demander une énième fois s'il pouvait enfin partir — ce qu'Enji refuserait, bien entendu. Mais il en eut vite marre de ce petit manège et prit les devants.

— Un problème ?

— Je peux vous poser une question ?

Enji hocha la tête d'un air ferme. Il devait compléter l'exercice, mais rien ne l'empêchait de demander un coup de main. Après tout, il n'était pas encore rompu à ce genre de tâches, il était normal qu'il ne sache pas tout du premier coup.

— Du coup… commença Bakugou sans le regarder, vous… vous aimez les hommes.

— Il s'agit de ma vie privée. Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas.

Enji s'efforça de se montrer impitoyable, mais à l'intérieur, le malaise s'emparait déjà de lui. Puisqu'aucun de ses trois élèves n'avait jamais mentionné l'incident, Enji était parti du principe que l'affaire était close de leur côté, vite éclipsée par des préoccupations plus pressantes, quelles qu'elles fussent. Est-ce qu'il essayait de le prendre en traître ? Serait-il capable de le menacer de tout révéler s'il ne le laissait pas partir ? Il doutait que l'adolescent en arrive à de tels extrêmes, mais avec une personnalité comme la sienne, on ne pouvait jurer de rien. Dans le meilleur des cas, il comptait sans doute le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'Enji n'en puisse plus et le chasse de son bureau à coups de pieds aux fesses.

— Laissez-moi poser ma putain de question ! hurla Bakugou en retour.

— Très bien, je t'en prie. Mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas y répondre.

La hargne de Bakugou retomba en une fraction de seconde et il se détourna, hésitant. Enji se préparait à entendre une horreur sans nom, la bêtise la plus effrontée que le gamin aurait trouvée pour le mettre hors de lui. Mais il tiendrait bon. Il se contenterait de ne pas répondre et lui demanderait de poursuivre son exercice. Il s'attendait à tout.

— Vous croyez que vous seriez quand même devenu numéro 1 si… si tout le monde l'avait su dès le début ?

Sauf à ça.

Bakugou se tourna de nouveau vers Enji, et ce n'était plus le gosse bravache qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenté de dompter qui était assis à quelques mètres de lui, c'était un garçon perdu et terrifié.

— Non, aucune chance.

Bakugou soupira et retourna à son exercice, plus silencieux que jamais. Enji avait répondu en toute sincérité, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

— Est-ce que tu connais le héros professionnel qui se faisait appeler Warden ?

Bakugou secoua la tête.

— Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. C'était un de mes aînés quand j'étais à Yuei. Un garçon brillant, promis à de grandes choses. En deuxième année, il avait déjà plusieurs agences qui se battaient pour le recruter. Il était fort, intelligent, très beau, charismatique, altruiste. Bref, le héros parfait, aucune ombre au tableau. On disait même qu'il ferait de la concurrence à All Might. Et puis, à la fin de sa troisième année, il a commencé à sortir avec un élève d'un autre lycée. Un autre garçon, tu t'en doutes. D'un seul coup, toutes les portes se sont refermées devant lui, plus personne ne voyait en lui un des meilleurs ni même quelqu'un qu'on peut décemment embaucher. Il a fini acolyte dans une agence minable et a complètement arrêté sa carrière quelques années plus tard.

Enji se demanda comment poursuivre. Devait-il se montrer optimiste au risque de mentir ou faire un constat moins joyeux mais sans doute plus proche de la réalité ? Il se rappela soudain de ce que lui avait dit All Might quand il lui avait demandé conseil. Être le numéro 1 signifiait avant tout devenir porteur d'espoir. On devait le regarder et voir en lui la promesse d'un futur plus beau et plus juste.

— Mais c'était il y a vingt-cinq ans, tout ça. Le monde change, les mentalités évoluent et il ne tient qu'à nous de poursuivre cette évolution dans le bon sens.

Tout de suite, et même s'il était clair qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser transparaître, le soulagement détendit les traits de Bakugou. Il le remercia à mi-voix et se pencha de nouveau sur sa feuille.

— Allez, file, dit Enji avec un geste en direction de la porte.

Il ne le laissait pas partir par bonté d'âme. La journée avait été éprouvante et il se rendait compte que, s'il ne rentrait pas très vite se coucher, il finirait par piquer du nez sur son bureau. Bakugou ne se fit pas prier et rassembla ses affaires à la vitesse de la lumière. Une fois qu'il fut parti, par curiosité, Enji prit les copies qu'il avait laissées sur la table basse.

Entre deux feuillets de gribouillages incompréhensibles était glissé un rapport d'incident quasiment parfait.

* * *

L'heure de la commission arriva et Enji ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Maeda. Incapable de dormir, il avait tourné et retourné des dizaines de scénarios dans sa tête, prévu toutes les questions tordues que pourrait lui poser le procureur et prévu leurs réponses au mot près. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il se l'était juré.

La commission se rassemblait dans une grande salle aux tons clairs, en hémicycle. Aucune décoration ne venait égayer l'ensemble, tout se voulait froid, austère, impartial comme la justice. Tout au fond, siégeait le juge et ses assesseurs. C'était également à cet endroit que les témoins se succèderaient. En face d'eux, au premier rang, les douze membres de la commission exceptionnelle les entendraient tour à tour avant de rendre leur verdict. Les rangs suivants, normalement réservés au public, resteraient vides. Seuls quelques journalistes, triés sur le volet, auraient le droit de prendre place dans la salle. Les autres se masseraient aux portes du tribunal, dans l'espoir de récupérer quelques miettes de ce qui s'était dit derrière les portes closes.

Keigo passa en premier. Depuis le banc des témoins, Enji constatait avec plaisir qu'il s'était bien remis de incident. Les accords qu'il avait passés avec Inori stipulaient qu'il ne devait pas avoir de contact avec l'accusé avant l'audience, afin qu'ils ne se mettent pas d'accord sur une version mutuelle. Enji n'avait pas vu Keigo depuis près de trois semaines.

Le procureur bombarda son accusé de questions. Enji n'avait jamais pu sentir ce type, avec ses costumes hors de prix, ses dents bien trop blanches et ses cheveux si gominés qu'on pouvait se voir dedans. Maeda avait vu juste à son sujet : un véritable requin. Mais Keigo tint bon, évita tous les pièges et se cantonna à sa version jusqu'au bout. Il était effectivement aux alentours du QG du Front de Libération du Paranormal à ce moment-là, puisqu'il y effectuait une mission de reconnaissance — non officielle, certes. Il avait accouru en entendant arriver les justiciers et, dans la confusion, ceux-ci s'en étaient pris à lui et il avait été obligé de se retrancher avec les vilains pour protéger sa vie. Il n'avait pas tenté de les combattre, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas leur tenir tête seul, et s'était caché du mieux qu'il avait pu. Ensuite, le bâtiment s'était effondré et il avait perdu connaissance.

Vint ensuite le tour d'une dizaine d'autres témoins. Mirko, en tant que première héroïne arrivée sur les lieux, ne put confirmer ou infirmer la version de Keigo, parce qu'elle était arrivée après l'effondrement du bâtiment. Des justiciers affirmèrent que leur version était la bonne et que quand ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir, le héros professionnel Hawks combattait au côté de Dabi. Mais l'avocat de la défense appuya les étranges contradictions dans leur témoignage, ainsi que la furieuse tendance de l'un d'entre eux à se parjurer — ce n'était pas son premier passage devant la justice — et Enji pria pour que cela suffise à les discréditer aux yeux du jury. Pour lui, il était clair que ces deux-là mentaient, soit parce qu'ils avaient passé un accord avec l'accusation, soit parce qu'ils pensaient que cela pourrait atténuer leur propre condamnation. Ils repartirent tous les deux menottés et escortés par deux policiers, qui les enfermèrent aux côtés de Keigo dans une cellule en verre.

Enfin, ce fut le tour d'Enji de se rendre dans le box des témoins. Maintenant que les faits étaient établis, il restait à déterminer la réputation de l'accusé. C'était une procédure standard de la Commission Héroïque, aussi la moitié du jury était déjà habitué à un tel exercice. En tant que héros professionnel, Enji était tenu d'observer les moeurs de ses collègues et d'en relever tout manquement susceptible d'indiquer une affiliation à des groupes peu recommandables. Si la pratique avait ses détracteurs — Enji le premier —, elle lui serait d'un grand secours, cette fois-ci.

— Veuillez vous présenter à la cour, ordonna la juge.

— Mon nom est Todoroki Enji. J'exerce le métier de héros professionnel sous le nom d'Endeavor.

— En quoi êtes-vous qualifié pour attester de la moralité de l'accusé ?

Simple question de forme destinée plus au jury qu'à la juge, qui avait validé elle-même son droit à témoigner.

— Hawks et moi travaillons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Nous entretenons aussi une relation amicale en dehors de nos heures de travail.

Enji ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en biais en direction de Keigo. Lui aussi l'observait, avec un air indéchiffrable au visage. Enji se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'hôpital. Keigo n'était pas prêt à vivre une relation clandestine et Enji ne se sentait toujours pas la force de se révéler au grand jour. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bakugou l'avait galvanisé pour un moment, mais quand tout cela était retombé, son courage s'était envolé lui aussi. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée qu'on apprenne la vérité. S'il était là aujourd'hui, c'était pour apporter son soutien à Keigo, rien de plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras à la sortie de la salle d'audience.

Inori engagea son interrogatoire avec les questions d'usage. Hawks se montrait-il compétent et intègre dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ? Avait-il déjà fait montre de mauvaises habitudes avec l'alcool, la drogue ou le jeu ? A chaque fois, Enji répondait de manière neutre et factuelle. Hawks était un héros des plus brillant du moment et il avait toujours fait preuve d'un sens moral exemplaire. Il buvait une bière, de temps en temps, après le travail, mais sans excès et abhorrait autant la drogue que les jeux d'argent.

— Qu'en est-il des femmes ? poursuivit Inori. Lui connaissez-vous des relations houleuses ? Multiples ? Tarifées ?

Enji eut envie de rétorquer qu'allonger toutes les femmes qui passaient n'avait jamais fait de personne un vilain, mais s'efforça de se calmer.

— A ma connaissance, il n'y a aucune femme dans sa vie.

— Fort bien.

Inori lui adressa un sourire crispé et, à cet instant, Enji comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il venait de dire exactement ce qu'Inori cherchait à lui faire dire. Le procureur ne poursuivit pas sur cette voie, mais le sous-entendu était suffisant. Il avait certainement compris la relation qu'entretenaient Enji et Keigo — ou bien quelqu'un le lui avait dit. Il comptait sans nul doute lui faire avouer, question par question, cette embarrassante aventure. Et rien que sa honte suffirait à convaincre le jury qu'il s'agissait d'une passion condamnable. Il aurait raté sur toute la ligne.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le contrer. La façon la plus simple était de tout déballer sans aucune gêne et de prouver au jury que rien de tout cela n'était contradictoire avec une bonne moralité. Les témoignages des deux justiciers ne valaient pas grand-chose et Mirko semblait corroborer la version de Keigo ou, tout du moins, ne pas l'infirmer. Il en était de même pour le reste des témoins. Les faits étant invérifiables, le verdict reposait presque entièrement sur le témoignage d'Enji. S'il subsistait à la fin de son intervention un doute raisonnable, alors le jury n'aurait d'autre choix que de prononcer le non-lieu. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. S'il avouait tout, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il devait faire preuve de courage mais, à cet instant, en manquait cruellement. C'était une chose de faire face à un ennemi avec ses poings et son feu ; c'en était une autre quand sa seule arme utilisable était son plus lourd secret.

Alors, pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux et s'imagina qu'il était Maeda. Maeda qui avait toujours tout pris avec légèreté et qui rirait même au nez de la mort quand elle viendrait le chercher. Que comme Maeda, l'idée de mentir et de se cacher lui était si intolérable qu'il préférait se saboter lui-même plutôt que de porter un masque. Il se glissa à la perfection dans le personnage. Mais la peur ne disparut pas ; elle subsistait, tonitruante, au fond de lui. Il se rendit compte que cela avait été toujours ainsi pour son ami. Il avait toujours eu peur, autant que lui. Mais il avait fait face.

— Nos précédents témoins ont tous les deux affirmé avoir vu l'accusé aux alentours du quartier général du Front de Libération du Paranormal, vers une heure du matin, dans la nuit du 10 au 11 janvier. Cela vous paraît-il cohérent avec ce que vous connaissez de l'accusé ?

— Non, absolument pas. De toute manière, ils ont menti, c'est impossible qu'il se soit trouvé là.

Inori esquissa un sourire mauvais, mais déjà, Enji lisait dans ses yeux de la confusion. Les choses ne se passaient plus exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Enji inspira à fond et tenta de calmer son coeur, qui allait exploser s'il continuait à battre ainsi. Des fourmillements désagréables avaient envahi ses jambes, ainsi que le bout de ses doigts et sa tête commençait à tourner. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans un tel état de panique, pas même face au Nomou qui lui avait laissé cette affreuse balafre. Il tiendrait bon. Il le devait.

— « Impossible » ! répéta Inori sur un ton faussement enjoué. Vous voilà bien catégorique ! Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ?

— Il était chez moi à ce moment-là.

— Tiens donc. Et si vous permettez, que faisait-il chez vous à une heure aussi tardive ?

Enji mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Ça y est, il était arrivé au point de non-retour. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

— Nous avions des rapports sexuels.

Un lourd silence figea la salle d'audience. Les journalistes au fond de la salle, dont un piquait du nez depuis une dizaine de minutes et un autre pianotait distraitement sur son portable, relevèrent la tête et le dévisagèrent, bouche bée. Inori lui aussi peinait à trouver ses mots. Malgré l'embarras qui le consumait, Enji jubilait de le voir ainsi pris au dépourvu. Il se sentait d'un seul coup bien plus calme. Son vin était tiré, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le boire.

— Plaît-il ? demanda Inori d'une petite voix suraiguë.

— Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. Il me semble que vous êtes assez grand pour savoir ce que ça signifie.

Inori grimaça, dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer toute l'étendue de sa frustration à l'assemblé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à reprendre son calme habituel.

— Il me semble pourtant que vous êtes marié, monsieur Todoroki.

— Ce n'est pas une question, maître Inori, le reprit la juge. Et nous sommes ici pour juger de la moralité de monsieur Takami, pas de la sienne.

Inori hocha la tête, visiblement contrarié. Enji en profita pour tourner son regard en direction de Keigo, qui lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui adressa un sourire discret et Keigo détourna, tâchant lui aussi de dissimuler son sourire. Sur ses lèvres, Enji lut le mot : « Imbécile… ». Il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord, encore une fois.

— Justement, Votre Honneur, j'y venais. Monsieur Todoroki, l'accusé savait-il que vous étiez marié ?

— Non, il l'ignorait complètement. Je vis séparé de ma femme depuis de nombreuses années, il pensait que nous étions divorcés. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il l'a appris, il n'a pas souhaité poursuivre notre relation.

— Très bien, pas d'autres questions.

Enji fut congédié et retourna s'asseoir parmi les témoins. Le jury se retira dans une salle attenante, leur laissant le champ libre pour sortir un peu de la salle. Les délibérations allaient pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Enji inspira à fond et pressa le bouton de la sonnette. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. La vie reprenait à peine son cours normal, il parvenait tout juste à se poser et à prendre du recul et avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de couper court aux rumeurs. Suite à l'audience de la commission, les bruits couraient sur sa relation avec Hawks, mais personne n'avait été en mesure de prouver quoi que ce soit. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le verdict. La veille, Enji en avait eu assez de tergiverser. Il avait pris son téléphone et, après s'être assuré que Keigo était libre, avait réservé une table pour deux dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville. Il fallait normalement plusieurs mois pour en obtenir une, mais être le héros numéro un venait avec un certain nombre de privilèges, dont il n'allait pas se priver.

Keigo apparut sur le seuil de la porte et Enji fut si stupéfait de le voir qu'il faillit lâcher son bouquet de roses — simplement composé de deux fleurs, symbole de pardon demandé. Il portait un simple smoking noir, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Autour du cou, il avait opté pour un simple noeud papillon, noué un peu de travers. Et mieux encore, il avait laissé ses cheveux en bataille, sans même tenter de les coiffer.

— Comme tu vois, je me suis mis sur mon trente-et-un, dit-il en riant. C'est le smoking que m'a offert Miseki Misawa pour me remercier d'avoir posé dans Vogue avec sa nouvelle collection. C'est le seul qui est taillé exprès pour que je puisse y passer mes ailes. Et puis, j'ai aussi le dernier accessoire à la mode.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il releva la jambe de son pantalon pour découvrir le bracelet émetteur qu'il portait à la cheville. Il s'en était bien sorti. Le jury avait abandonné toutes les charges de complicité, mais il avait été sanctionné tout de même pour avoir mené une mission sans l'autorisation de sa hiérarchie. On lui avait donc retiré son permis pour six mois et, pendant ce temps, il devait porter en permanence une balise GPS, qui permettrait de retracer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il conservait tout de même le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait, mais ces données pouvaient être utilisées contre lui à n'importe quel moment.

— Tu es magnifique, dit Enji, en lui tendant le bouquet de roses.

Keigo les observa un instant puis les posa sur la tablette de l'entrée. Puis, il attrapa la cravate d'Enji et le força à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Enji répondit volontiers au baiser et posa ses mains sur la taille de Keigo pour l'attirer à lui. Ce dernier soupira d'aise, les mains baladeuses. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Enji décida de reculer et d'y mettre un terme avant qu'il ne soit trop tenté d'oublier le restaurant et de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Keigo soupira, frustré, le rouge aux joues.

— Patience, lui chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allons manger d'abord.

Son chauffeur les emmena jusqu'en centre-ville de Tokyo, devant l'un des établissements les plus prestigieux de la capitale.

— L'Incandescence ? dit Keigo, avec un sourire paniqué aux lèvres. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû me coiffer…

— Tu es très bien comme ça.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur du restaurant était moderne, épurée. Une grande attention était portée à chaque détail, aussi bien dans la décoration que dans les assiettes. Enji n'avait la plupart du temps aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait dans les plats, et ce n'était pas leur nom qui allait le renseigner davantage. « Voyage en Sibérie », « Vent du Nord » ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être que tout ça ? Le restaurant ne servait qu'un menu unique et, même si tout était très bon, ce côté mystère ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Le serveur tournait sans arrêt autour eux, obséquieux, et cela avait le don de l'agacer. Mais il décida de passer outre. Il était là pour passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Keigo. Le visage au creux de la main, il l'écoutait parler de sa vie depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus exercer son métier de héros. Il avait beau se retrouver temporairement au chômage, il ne restait pas oisif pour autant. En grande partie parce que la célèbre couturière Miseki Misawa avait vu dans ce congé sabbatique forcé une opportunité en or de faire du héros ailé sa nouvelle égérie, comme l'avait été Best Jeanist, fut un temps. Et on ne refusait rien à Miseki Misawa.

— Elle voulait que je parte à Paris avec elle pour la Fashion Week, expliquait-il en grignotant un peu de crabe. Mais mon nouveau meilleur ami refuse catégoriquement que je quitte le pays.

Pour illustrer son propos, il passa sa jambe où se trouvait la balise le long de celle d'Enji. Personne dans le restaurant ne prêtait attention à leur petit manège, mais il avait l'impression d'être scruté intensément par chaque convive. Enji s'efforça de chasser ces idées de sa tête. De toute manière, à partir de ce soir, tout le pays serait au courant. Il s'en était assuré.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je haïssais les fruits de mer ? demanda Keigo en avisant sa fourchette d'un oeil circonspect. D'ailleurs, je suis très difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture.

— On fera à ta façon, la prochaine fois, alors.

— Ah oui ? Carte blanche ?

— Bien sûr.

Keigo rit, ce qui fit frissonner Enji. Allez savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle. Parfois, Enji se demandait comment il avait pu croire qu'il aurait été plus sage de se passer de sa compagnie. Une fois qu'il avait fait tomber les barrières, tout cela lui avait semblé naturel, évident. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne craignait pas le moment où le public l'apprendrait. Les journalistes de la salle d'audience avaient été relativement discrets à ce sujet. Ils faisaient partie de journaux sérieux, qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de relayer ce genre de cancans, et avait relaté l'événement avec des sous-entendus subtils. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché les ragots de se répandre. Le moment viendrait bien où tout le monde le saurait. Finalement, Enji en avait eu marre d'attendre que l'inévitable se produise et, quand Keigo avait accepté son invitation, il avait tout de suite téléphoné à l'homme de la situation.

Avec le dessert, un plateau de mignardises accompagné de deux sucettes en chocolat, on leur servit une coupe de champagne. Enfin, de Blanc de blancs, selon le sommelier, mais il s'agissait d'un vin blanc pétillant, ce qui pour Enji revenait au même. Ils trinquèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait de me ramener chez toi ? demanda Keigo quand ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

— Je fais quelques travaux chez moi en ce moment, dit Enji. Mais on peut très bien aller à l'hôtel où je loge en attendant.

Le sourire de Keigo répondit à sa place.

— Combien de temps de trajet avons-nous ? demanda Enji au chauffeur quand il démarra.

— Il y a beaucoup de circulation ce soir, donc je dirais au moins vingt minutes, voire vingt-cinq.

Enji le remercia et referma la vitre teintée entre eux. Keigo comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

— Eh bien, monsieur le numéro un, on se lâche…

Dans le même temps, il avait détaché sa ceinture et se rapprochait d'Enji, l'air mutin. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, une main caressant la joue d'Enji et l'autre posée sur sa cuisse. Un à un, il commença à détacher tous les boutons de sa chemise et passa sa langue le long de la clavicule d'Enji. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et le colla dos à lui, coulé contre son corps. La tâche n'était pas aisé avec ses ailes, qui occupaient tout l'habitacle, mais Keigo se laissait faire et, bien vite, ils trouvèrent une position confortable.

— Ne crois pas que je te laisserai mener la danse à chaque fois, chuchota Enji à son oreille tandis qu'il défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture.

Enji glissa sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon. Son coeur battait la chamade, encore plus que lors de leur première fois. Il pressa le sexe tendu qu'il sentait sous le coton du boxer, arrachant un gémissement à Keigo.

— Chuuuut, intima-t-il en pressant son index contre ses lèvres. Il ne nous voit peut-être pas mais ce n'est pas si bien insonorisé que tu pourrais le croire.

— Sadique, tu sais à quel point je suis bruyant…

Oh oui, et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour entendre de nouveau ses cris qui emplissaient toute la maison à chaque coup de rein. Keigo se mordit la main pour ne pas gémir quand Enji le débarrassa de son boxer et passa ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Il ne cessait de s'agiter ; à chaque mouvement, ses fesses se frottaient contre l'érection d'Enji, qui peinait lui aussi à rester silencieux. Il lui tardait d'arriver à l'hôtel et de l'avoir pour lui toute la nuit.

— Enji… Enji… soupirait Keigo malgré lui à chaque va-et-vient de sa main sur sa queue.

Il serra les dents d'autant plus fort sur ses doigts quand l'orgasme le saisit. De grosses gouttes de sperme blanc tombèrent sur son ventre. Il les observa, tremblant, tandis qu'Enji les faisait disparaître dans un mouchoir en papier. Haletant, il leva ses yeux voilés vers son amant et lui adressa un grand sourire.

— Tu devrais te rhabiller, on arrive bientôt, dit Enji avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Et toi alors, tu vas pas sortir dans cet état ?

— T'occupes…

Enji n'en dit rien à Keigo, mais dans l'état de stress où il se trouvait à présent, il n'allait plus être capable de bander très longtemps, de toute manière. Quelques secondes auparavant, il avait reçu par message un simple emoji faisant un clin d'oeil. Une autre personne avait répondu présent à son invitation ; le moment était venu de l'affronter.

Seules quelques personnes se trouvaient sur le parvis devant le Plaza. En les voyant descendre de la voiture, le portier leur adressa un grand sourire poli. Une dame d'une soixantaine d'années, l'air tout à fait propre sur elle, sortait de l'hôtel, au bras d'un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son fils. Elle lança un regard amusé en direction de Keigo, qui remettait le plus discrètement possible sa chemise dans son pantalon et adressa à Enji un sourire de connivence. Il l'ignora. Non pas parce qu'il était gêné, mais parce qu'il cherchait une personne bien précise. Il le repéra, dissimulé derrière un buisson, tout près de la porte. L'objectif de son appareil photo renvoya un reflet.

— Photographe, murmura Keigo en le retenant par la manche. A deux heures.

— Et pas n'importe lequel. C'est Asawara Seiji.

Keigo lui lança un regard confus.

— C'est toujours d'actualité, cette histoire de vouloir vivre notre relation au grand jour ?

— Euh, bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas le rapp…

Enji ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il attrapa Keigo par la taille et plaqua sur ses lèvres un baiser à faire pâlir de jalousie tout Hollywood. Les quelques passants se tournèrent vers eux, certains s'arrêtèrent. Du coin de l'oeil, Enji vit que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient sorti leur téléphone et immortalisaient la scène. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de vivre à l'époque où tout le monde avait un appareil photo dans sa poche.

— Tu as appelé Asawara pour qu'il nous suive ?!

Alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir, Keigo paraissaient indigné, mais le sourire qui se peignait sur son visage racontait tout autre chose.

— Quitte à ce qu'un de ces vautours vienne nous importuner, autant que ce soit le plus talentueux du lot…

Pour être talentueux, il l'était. Asawara Seiji aurait pu être un grand artiste s'il n'avait pas décidé qu'il préférait courir après les célébrités de tout poil dans l'espoir de capturer un peu de cellulite, une relation illicite ou un millimètre carré de téton dépassant d'un haut de maillot de bain. Mais Enji ne l'avait pas choisi uniquement pour cette raison. Asawara n'était pas seulement un génie, c'était aussi le pire vautour de sa profession, un véritable chacal qui protégeait ses terrains de chasse avec rage… et parfois avec une batte de base-ball. Tant qu'il les traquait, il serait le seul à les approcher. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. Mais Enji vivait là depuis déjà près d'une semaine, il connaissait l'agencement de la pièce par coeur. A la seconde-même où la porte se referma derrière eux, leurs vêtements parsemèrent le sol, suivant leur chemin. Keigo gémissait à chaque fois qu'Enji l'effleurait, comme s'il se rattrapait, trop frustré d'avoir dû se taire dans la voiture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une douche ? susurra Enji tandis qu'il lui arrachait sa chemise.

— Avec plaisir.

Ils titubèrent jusqu'à la salle de bains. Aujourd'hui, personne ne surgirait pour les interrompre. La douche à l'italienne était assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux sans aucun problème. L'eau fraîche leur arracha un sursaut mais elle se réchauffa vite, leur permettant de reprendre leurs caresses. Enji passa ses doigts le long des ailes de Keigo. Comme la première fois, elles frémirent à son contact. Enji se promit de continuer à les toucher, encore et encore, juste pour entendre ce son qui franchissait les lèvres de Keigo à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Après un dernier baiser, il repoussa doucement Keigo contre le mur et descendit le long de son corps en embrassant tout ce qu'il trouvait. Le grain de beauté dissimulé dans son cou, le creux de sa clavicule, son nombril… Il s'arrêta devant son sexe durci. Il allait faire ça, pour la toute première fois de sa vie ; et il en crevait d'envie.

Au premier coup de langue, Keigo abandonna tout espoir de discours cohérent ; il ne fut plus que gémissements, soupirs et cris de plaisir. L'eau plaquait ses cheveux autour de son visage et ruisselait à grosses gouttes partout sur son corps. Enji ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissa emporter par le mouvement et les encouragements de son amant. Mais vite, il lui en fallut plus. Il voulait le prendre, se plonger en lui et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Après s'être séchés en vitesse, ils retournèrent vers la chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Au milieu des caresses et des baisers, Enji s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et hissa Keigo au-dessus de lui. Les lumières de la ville découpaient la forme de ses ailes dans la pénombre. Il était magnifique.

Enji récupéra le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il gardait depuis quelques jours dans sa table de nuit. Il s'en enduit les doigts avant de les glisser entre les fesses de Keigo.

— Guide-moi, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il le pénétrait, le plus doucement possible.

Keigo rejeta la tête en arrière, et Enji suivit ses ordres à la lettre. Plus vite, encore plus vite… non, doucement. Bouge comme ça, oui, comme ça, c'est parfait. Il devinait aussi, à ses supplications, des injonctions implicites. Ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Enji détecte chez son amant cette même étincelle d'envie qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il l'interrogea tout de même du regard, et Keigo répondit d'un hochement de tête. Tandis qu'Enji fouillait dans le tiroir en quête d'un préservatif, Keigo se coucha sur le ventre au milieu du lit et le caressait du bout des doigts.

— Tu veux venir au-dessus de moi ? demanda Enji en revenant vers lui.

— Et si je restais comme ça, plutôt ?

S'il restait un peu de sang pour irriguer le cerveau d'Enji, il fut immédiatement détourné pour rejoindre lui aussi son entrejambe. Il dût se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une bête enragée. Quand il entra en lui, plus empressé que ce qu'il aurait voulu — pas que Keigo eut l'air de le lui reprocher —, il plongea la tête au creux de son cou et le berça de tous les mots doux qu'il connaissait.

* * *

Enji fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un sms paniqué de Burnin.

✉ On a une armée de journalistes aux portes du bureau, c'est l'apocalypse ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il rit et se leva, nu comme un ver. en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Keigo, endormi à côté de lui. Il répondit à Burnin de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il arriverait bientôt et qu'en attendant, si elle avait besoin de déchaîner les flammes de l'enfer sur eux pour pouvoir partir tranquillement en intervention, qu'elle fasse, il assurerait ses arrières. Tout en s'habillant, il consulta les actus people sur son portable. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lire ce genre de torchons, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui se disait sur leur compte. Sans grande surprise, tous ces journaux avaient repris le cliché d'Asawara, parfaitement réussi, comme d'habitude. Les articles en eux-mêmes ne comportaient pas grande substance, mis à part un résumé de ce qui s'était passé durant la commission.

— Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda une petite voix depuis le lit.

Enji se tourna et vit Keigo, le visage ensommeillé, qui le regardait par dessus les draps.

— Le devoir m'appelle, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'avança vers Keigo et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Repose-toi, je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse monter un petit-déjeuner.

Keigo ne se fit pas prier et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux déjà fermés. Enji passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et resta un moment à l'observer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa vie ait autant changé en si peu de temps, comme si toutes les années qu'il avait perdues à mentir l'avaient rattrapé d'un seul coup. Il n'en regrettait rien. Il était temps d'avancer.

Il ferma la porte le plus discrètement possible et descendit jusqu'au hall. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé la veille et son estomac criait famine, mais il n'aurait pas le temps de s'arrêter déjeuner. Tant pis, il se rabattrait sur ce qu'il trouverait au bureau. Quand il arriva dans le hall, un homme en costume noir fondit sur lui.

— Nous sommes vraiment navrés, monsieur ! s'excusa-t-il avec force courbettes. Nous avons essayé de les chasser, mais…

Enji leva les yeux vers la sortie, où crépitaient les flashs des photographes. Ils devaient être au bas mot une dizaine, à faire le pied de grue devant l'hôtel, en attente d'un scoop.

Enji soupira.

La journée s'annonçait longue.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Les Garçons ont le parfum des roses, c'est fini ! Bon, au tout début, ça ne devait être qu'un OS, mais on connait tous ma propension à déraper et à transformer le moindre drabble en Guerre et Paix.**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu. Moi, je retourne écrire le prochain chapitre de D'essence et de soie.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
